Digital Innovation
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: AU. Velcro is Hercule's only son who attends Orange Star High School. He is friends with Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner. One day, Gohan and him go into Bulma's Lab to seek her newest invention which results the unexpected! Read to find out what happens! Well worth the read! GohanXVidel Rated T for language.
1. Velcro: The most annoying friend

Author's note: Hello again! It's been a long time I had a great idea for a story. I've actually had a lot of ideas for stories but rather have someone else write them because I know how the story happens, but want to see how others would put the story together so if you have the feel to write a story but have no idea what to write about, let's talk over e-mail because I have tons of ideas that I can lend you.  
Anyway, this story is alternate universe so that means that it's an out-of-the-box idea. Has nothing to do with the original story or sagas.

Disclaimer:I owe nothing of DBZ nor am I making money for writing this story. This is specifically fan based. Written by a fan for the fans.

* * *

The students were sitting quietly as they were taking their comprehensive test. It was early morning and here they were taking a 150 question test for every subject.

'Why couldn't this be a pop quiz or something! I hate taking tests so darn early in the morning. I knew I should have slept earlier but no I had to stay up all night talking to Erasa, Gohan and Sharpner. Ugh...I should have crammed this morning too.' Thought Velcro.

Velcro was somewhat muscular, had black hair and blue eyes. He worked out with his dad Hercule at his gym, only he was stronger because he could lift extra 100 lbs that his dad couldn't even pull 120. Velcro has about 3 girlfriends in 3 different schools. He was very popular and is always going about Satan City to help those in need.

But today was different though.

The principal asked the SPD (Satan Police Dept.) not to call Velcro today due to important testing going around Orange Star High School.

Velcro was dissapointed.

What if someone is out there that needs help put out a fire? Or is there is a shooting at a local bank? Or even worse, a women is the the alley with a horrible ugly man trying to put one on her?

Velcro couldn't take it anymore. He'd rather be out there punching a bunch of criminals than being here taking this long test.

He looked over at his other classmates to see what they were up to.

Gohan was already finished.

No surprise.

He was reading a novel about the size of a brick. Ugh, Velcro hates reading. He didn't understand how his best friend could read a book that thick. If he had to read any book, it would have to be about sex or beautiful women, not to mention he wouldn't mind to read some porn. He was a man after all.

He glanced over at Erasa and she was almost done with her test, but at least he wasn't the only one doing it.

Sharpner wasn't even making an effort, he was asleep on top of the test. He didn't seem to know much anyway as he only cared about gym class and that was only to work out and flex at the girls.

Velcro sighed and looked at the clock.

Only 10 minutes have passed since he stop to take a break.

He hated this.

Then he felt a vibrate in his pants, it was his cell phone.

He tried to hide it since he was in front of the teacher, who wasn't really paying attention much.

It was a text message from Gohan.

Velcro rolled his eyes and read it.

_"You should finish your test or else you'll repeat the 12th grade and won't graduate. :P Unless us cool people who will. (Besides Sharpner. XD)"_

Velcro tried to hold back his laugh and replied back.

_"Yeah Yeah as if you care if I pass or not, smart ass. You think you so cool that you finished the test while i'm still suffering from the agony of the words in this darn test."_

Velcro was just thinking of giving up. Don't get him wrong, he is smart for his own good. It's just that it seemed that when he finished one part of the test, he still had more to do. It was fustrating!

'Maybe I should just Christmas tree the whole thing.' he thought.

Gohan replied to him via text again.

_"Don't even think about Christmas treeing the test! :( "_

Velcro tried to laugh but the teacher looked at him.

"Something wrong Velcro? Anything you find funny." he asked seriously.

"No sir just an article that was hilarious that's all. Won't happen again." Velcro said smiling.

The teacher gave him a stern look and went back to his computer.

"Yeah like you got nothing to do. You don't have to do this horrible test like the rest of us." Velcro thought to himself and started to get back to the test.

"Alright students, you have ten minutes left on the test."

Velcro looked shocked!

'What the heck? I have 2 pages left on this test! How am I suppose to finish this in less than 10 minutes!' he thought to himself.

Then he got another text.

_"Better hurry slow poke. Your the only one left :P"_ Gohan replied.

Velcro looked around and it was true!

He was the only one!

Everyone else was either sleeping, reading or updating their statuses on TimeBook.

'Forget it, I'm going to Christmas tree this test. It doesn't matter if I fail or not!'

Velcro was trying his best to answer the questins he knew and just marked random answers.

'Ha! I'm going to pass with flying colors even if I'm putting random answers.' he thought.

Sharpner woke up from his nap and finished his test too before it was time.

Then the teacher was already collecting the test.

'Crap! No! One more page!' said Velcro.

He tried to rush it as fast as he can before the teacher got to him.

* * *

After the test, the students went to lunch before they went to do the other 2 tests before school ended for the summer.

The quad group went into the lunch line to get some food.

"I'm so glad that we already went through 3 tests today. I'm so exsausted! This is not good for my face. If I get a lot of stress, my face will start to get wrinkles!" Erase said as she took out her compact mirror and re-applied her makeup.

"I think that make up is what is making you get wrinkles, not nessacarily the stress." Velcro said, making the other 2 guys laugh as well.

"Well you guys don't have much to talk about seeing as you all just care about working out or picking up girls. Except for Gohan, of course, he just loves to study." Erasa said.

"So you think, Erasa. I like my fair share of working out and I do like girls!" Gohan said, making sure that Sharpner was listening.

Gohan and Sharpner had this feud going on about weather if Gohan liked girls or not as he never talked about having a girlfriend or when they would see a girl, he wouldn't even check her out.

Velcro laughed and grabbed a tray to start putting food on his plate.

"I'm so starving, I might buy double meals." He said.

"Then maybe you should pay for all of us." Erasa laughed.

"I would but not for Gohan!" he said.

"What! Why not Velcro?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Because dude, you eat the whole darn cafeteria! Maybe your mother should continue to make lunch for you again." Velcro teased Gohan.

Gohan pouted.

"I don't need my mother to make lunch for me. I am 18 years old now. I can make and buy my own lunch." Gohan said.

Gohan use to bring lunch his mother made for him, until the gang started make fun of him.

"Yeah sure, but your always mommy's little bandit aren't you?" Velcro laughed.

"Shut up Velcro! At least I wear manly underwear that keeps my shaft in place. Not like you that loves for it to just hang down pointing at the ground." Gohan and the whole gang laughed.

"Whatever. At least I got 3 girlfriends while you got none!"

"Having a woman doesn't make you a man. Plus, girls prefer a man with brains."

"As if, as long as I have these pecks right here. I can get any woman to cry at my feet."

Velcro asked the lady if he could get double plates with extra vegetables and meat.

"Wow your really going to eat all that?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, you of all people know that in order to keep these muscles, you got to eat meat." Velcro said, flexing again making the girls in line squeal.

Velcro loved the attention.

He hates that his father gets all of it just because he saved the world.

Bullcrap.

'My father is so weak, why would anyone even give him the time of day?' Velcro thought.

After the group got their lunch they went to sit at their table.

Erasa had a salad while Gohan, Sharpner and Velcro got meat,vegetables plus dessert.

"I can't believe you guys eat all that much! Where does it all go?" Erasa said to them.

"Actually it doesn't effect us like it would you. We could eat a whole steak, potatoes and chug beer and still get this body. It's why we train to keep up our bodies. Not to mention my sexy looks." Velcro winked at her.

"Trust me, I want nothing to do with you Velcro. Even if your dad is the richest in the world."

"Don't you want to be my little princess? I can shower you with gifts, money, power. Anything you want. The city can be yours." He asked her.

"The same happen in Sex and the City and look what happen to them."

The group laughed.

"Ah, I love being here. I wonder what we are all going to do for the summer. Any ideas?" Velcro said after he finished his lunch.

"I'm actually going on vacation with my boyfriend to Barbados. It's going to be nice. I worked out just so I can have a great bikini body." she smiled.

"Nice. What about you Sharpner?"

"I'm actually going to go to New York, California and Florida for the summer so count me out." Sharpner said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do over there?"Gohan said.

"Surf duh."

They all fell over.

"That's it? I get California and Florida to surf but what are you going to do in New York?" Erasa said.

"Oh, I'm going to go to college."

They all fell silent.

"Can I ask what are you going to major in?" Velcro said.

Sharpner just looked away.

"Come on it can't be that bad. You going to major in acting or something?"

Sharpner shook his head no.

"Modeling?" Gohan said.

Again, he shook his head no.

"Then, what are you going for?" Erasa said.

Sharpner looked at everyone.

"I am going to be a stripper."

They all gave a shocked look.

"A Stripper? Why can't you just do that here? I'm sure there are plenty of strip joints." Velcro said.

"But not for men...unless your gay." Sharper said.

"Gohan should know, right Gohan?" Velcro said, smiling.

Gohan gave him a dirty look.

"Screw you, Velcro."

And they all laughed.

* * *

School was finally out for the summer and everyone was scrammbling to get out but it was no use, the front doors were blocked with students trying to get out at the same time.

"Dumbasses." Velcro said,crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Anyone knows to go out the back doors."

"Umm, not really. I just came from there and it's the same thing." Gohan said.

"What? Great. So that means that I have to wait then. That sucks." Velcro said, leaning against a locker.

"Hey, Velcro." said a beautiful girl with a sundress one and cute white sandals.

"Well hello there gorgeous. Noticed my looks I see?" Velcro passed his hand through his hair.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and waited for the rest of the group to join them.

"Hey guys sorry, It was hell coming out of the classroom." Said Erasa.

"Did we miss anything?" Sharpner said.

"No, except Velcro is picking up chicks again." Gohan said.

"What? You jealous that he can get chicks before you?" Sharpner said.

"No, it's just annoying that we can't do anything without him acting like a man whore."

"That's Velcro for you. He always thinks with his head. And not the one on top might I add." Erasa said.

Velcro joined them shortly

"Hey guys, I got a new girlfriend. Her name is Sandy, how come I never met her before? After all these years in high school when I'm finally graduating, I meet so many cute girls." Velcro said.

"Because your too busy with the other girls to notice the less noticeable ones!" Gohan said and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Velcro told the gang.

"He's just annoyed by your actions to women that's all. Maybe you should calm down." Erasa said.

"And miss all the fun? But why? After summer is over, we get to graduate and never come back here again. Although college is filled with international beauties, I might as well hit the locals first. That way the internationals won't say Satan City men are bad. You know what I mean?" He winked.

"Your impossible to please Velcro." Said Erasa and walked off with Sharpner following her.

"Why are you guys always putting this on me? I'm just trying to have fun!" he yelled at them and followed behind.

Velcro had a car so he decided to drop them off to their houses so they wouldn't have to walk it home.

Erasa was the first to be dropped off as she said she wanted to get ready for her long vacation with her boyfriend.

"See you guys after summer. Hopefully, if I get home early enough, we can hang out before the summer ends so we can atleast catch up before the graduation ceremony. Have fun but not too much! And don't have babies." she said, especially looking at Velcro.

"Was that for me? You know I would never do that. I'm to cute to be tied down right now maybe later. Unless you want to be the one Erasa?" he winked at her.

She swung her purse, hitting Velcro in the face before sliding it on her shoulder. If Gohan hadn't duck, she surely would have hit him too.

"See you later boys!" she walked off into her house.

"You think you can drive, Velcro?" Gohan said.

But Velcro was touching his head where Erasa hit him and pouted.

"I think she likes me." he said.

Both guys sighed.

"He's alright." Sharpner and Gohan said.

Sharpner got dropped off next at the Orange Star Gym for his afternoon work out.

"Hey, this is nice Sharpner. Why do you go to this one? I told you I can get you free membership in my dad's gym." Velcro said with an arm hanging out of the car's window.

"Because only old guys go to your dad's gym. Plus, I never see any girls in your dad's gym as I see here." Sharpner said as he was getting his bag from the back of the car.

"I know darn my father for being skeptical of dating. I'm 18 and a man, you think he would be on my side letting me date some girls."

"Your dad doesn't let you date?" Gohan said.

"Like your mother does?" Velcro replied.

"She doesn't hold me back like your dad does. She wants me to get a date and get married. Don't even get me started on her opinion of making her grandchildren!" Gohan said.

"Your mom wants grandchildren?"

Gohan nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? You could make tons right now with all those beautiful girls!" Velcro said, shaking Gohan.

"Excuse me that I'm not like you and not willing to sleep with any girl!" Gohan yelled back.

"See you guys later. I got some girls to flex for." Sharpner said, interuppting them.

But that didn't stop them, they just kept going at it.

Sharpner just shrugged it off and walked off.

Gohan and Velcro were the last ones together.

"So, where do you want to go Gohan? Want to go back home to mommy so she can breastfeed you and rock you to sleep?" Velcro said.

Gohan glared at him and punched him.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" Velcro said.

"Well you shouldn't have said that then!"Gohan yelled back at him.

Velcro rubbed his jaw.

"Darn it man, that hurt!" he said.

"Suits you right for making fun of me. I've been wanted to do that all day." Gohan said.

"So you going home or what?"

"Oh, I got to go to Capsule Corp. real quick. Bulma said she's got something ot show me." Gohan said.

"Yeah, she's got something to show you alright." Velcro made a sexual gesture.

Gohan slapped the back of his head again.

"It's not that, you pervert! Why is it always sex with you!" Gohan said.

"And why is it always abusing with you! I'm tired of you hitting me!" Velcro said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

They finally made it to Capsule Corp.

"Well I like the remodeling they did to the place." Velcro said.

"Yep." Gohan said, getting out of the car and grabbing his bag.

"Well, I'll be seeing you buddy." Gohan waved goodbye.

"What? You think I'm leaving you with a blue hair goddess waiting to show you some titties. I'm going!" Velcro turned off his car and was getting out.

"Where do you think your going? You can't go in there with me! She asked for me, not you." Gohan said.

"Yea so? I want to look at her goodies too. That's what she's famous for right? She gave me this car that brought your ass here the least I can do is see what is new in her latest inventions."

"Ugh, why is it so hard to get rid of you." Gohan said as they both walked to the door and knocked.

Velcro was whistling and checking himself in his reflection.

"Don't worry. She's married." Gohan said.

"What? Married women need love too. Espcially when you got a husband like hers." Velcro rolled his eyes.

Speaking of, Vegeta opened the door.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I'm here to see Bulma. She asked me to come by and see her." Gohan said.

"And I'm his good friend Velcro. Nice to meet you Mr. Briefs." Velcro put out his hand to shake.

But Vegeta just looked at his hand and grunted.

"My last name is not that ugly. I'll have you know I am a prince and you shall bow before me." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Is he serious?" Velcro whispered to Gohan.

"Of course he is. So you better bow." Gohan whispered back.

"Are you going to bow?"

"What? No, I've known him since I was a child. I'm not going to bow before him."

"Then if your not bowing, I'm not bowing."

"Enough chit-chat. On your knees now!" Vegeta interuppted them.

Velcro just shook and looked at Gohan.

Gohan nodded for him to hurry and bow.

Velcro then gave Gohan a glare and started to get on his knees.

Gohan couldn't control his laughter.

He was loving this.

'Serves him right for making fun of me earlier.'Gohan exclaimed.

"Vegeta! Cut that out! That's not how we treat our guests!" Bulma yelled at him.

She was in her lab coat with skinny jeans on.

Velcro was in love with her. If he would do any older woman, it would have to be her. And Gohan's mom. But he would't let Gohan know of that.

"Sorry about him. You don't have to bow. He's just full of pride." Bulma smiled at Velcro.

"Well, come here Gohan. I got something to show you." Bulma walked of.

"Ask if I can join." Velcro whispered to Gohan.

"Can my friend come with? He's scared of Vegeta." Gohan said to Bulma.

"I only wanted to show you, but if he promises not to tell anyone about it then sure." she said.

And they both walked out of Vegeta's presence.

They felt his eyes on them.

Velcro slapped Gohan on the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"Why did you say I was scared of him! I wasn't scared!"

Gohan laughed.

"It's not funny." Velcro pouted.

And they both followed close to Bulma until they reached her lab.

* * *

**End Part One**

A/N: Sorry it's a tad bit short. I just wanted to get this story out here. It has to start somehow doesn't it?

Let me know what you think. I love accepting reviews, especially on a new story. It lets me know if it's good or not so I can decide on to continue it or not. I know you'll love it in the next few chapters. I'm not planning on making it long. Long stories aren't good for me since I'll probably forget to update. :/

So let me know what you think, and I'll get part two up and going for you if you want.

Remember, if you need any ideas for a story, I got plenty to lend just drop me an email here or at my hotmail at Mi_bell007. Put "Story Ideas" in he subject line so I know your real.

Until next chapter.


	2. Sleepover at Gohan's House

Author's note: Hello again my dear readers, here is chapter 2 like I promised you. It seemed to be such a big hit that I went ahead and type the second part in. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own DBZ nor it characters.

* * *

Bulma unlocked the door to her lab and let the boys in.

This was nothing new for Gohan but Velcro was amazed by how huge the place was and that it had so much gadgets, tools and such.

"This is definately not what we have in our Science class back at school" Velcro said staring up and down at everything.

Bulma laughed.

"Of course not you idiot, imagine if we did have this in our class, you probably blow the whole thing with the way you are." Gohan said.

Velcro would have hit him after his last comment but he was too busy touching an object that was floating with no strings or anything.

"That is for Vegeta. He uses these things for his Gravity Machine." Bulma said with her hands in her pockets.

"Gravity Machine?" Velcro raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I haven't quite told him about that." Gohan said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, well in that case, you're probably confused. It's ok. It's not a big deal since it is only Vegeta's thing." Bulma said, walking toward her computer.

"So what did you want me here for?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh yeah, I was about to forget why I even brought you here. Come, let me show you." Bulma got up from her computer and went to punch a code in the door.

The boys followed her through the other door she went through.

This space was smaller than the last room but there was a tube object in the middle of the room. Beside it, there was a bunch of buttons on one tablet and on the other side was just one huge button. It look like you could teleport yourself in the future or something. (_Pun intended XD_)

Velcro went up to look at it up close while Gohan studied it from where Bulma was standing.

"So what is this new gadget?" Gohan said.

"Well, I knew you would be interested in it." Bulma walked up to it and touched it.

"This is my new invention. It's called the VigitalTech2000. Cool huh?"

The guys looked at each other and shrug.

"But what does it actually do?" Velcro said.

"Well my hope is that it can take you into the future. Gohan, you remember Mirai?"

Gohan nodded.

"Since he told me that in future times, I would create an invention that can take people into the future, I figure this is what it should look like."

Velcro laughed.

"Pfft, please. As if anyone can actually go to the future."

"It's been proven. Plus, I wanted to gain years in my experiments before I retire. I want to be smarter than my future self you know." Bulma winked.

"Yeah, but do you actually think it will work? How do you know if it will even take you to the future?" Gohan said.

"Well we will just have to find out once I'm finished with it. I just have to jumpstart some glitches in the system and try it out." she smiled.

"I would be happy to come by and see if it works!" Veclro said.

"Who invited you? I'm not going to bring you here with me again. You can just forget that." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Well you won't have a way to get here. I got the car remember?" Velcro stucked his tongue out.

"Bulma can get me a ride, it's not like I don't have a way to get here. Plus, I've known her longer than before your ass even knew Capsule Corp existed." Gohan shoved a fist in his face.

"Then, I'll just come here without you too!" Velcro put up a fighting stance.

"I don't care what you two boys do! But please take it out of my lab and take this fighting stuff outside!" Bulma yelled at them both.

The guys walked out of the lab with their heads down.

"Oh well, I am excited to see what the Vigi2000 does!" Velcro said smiling.

"You mean VigitalTech." Gohan said.

"Yeah, that."

"How are you wanting to come and see it if you can't even say it's name right!"

"Excuse me that I'm not all nerd and brains!" Velcro said, swirling his hands over his head.

"At least I have a brain and with my head up here, not down there!"

And the fighting continued until they got to Gohan's house.

* * *

Gohan was sitting at the table eating what his mother made for dinner which consisted of rice, egg drop soup and bear claws. Yummy!

Across from him: Velcro.

"Don't you have somewhere to be! Like, I don't know a date or something!" Gohan exclaimed.

Velcro pouted but Chichi patted his head.

"Now Gohan! I taught you better than that!" She yelled at him.

Velcro smiled up at her.

Gohan stood there shocked.

"Really? Your going to take his side! It's my first day of summer and I can't even have it all to myself." he had an angry face on.

"Aww cheer up Gohan. You know this place wouldn't be fun without me. Plus, your mother's cooking is great! This food is so delicious Mrs. Son." Velcro smiled flirty at Chichi.

"Well thank you Velcro. And please, call me Chichi ok?" she smiled back at him.

Gohan put a hand over his face.

"Ugh, spare me this guy please Kami!" Gohan said.

Chichi hit him with a wooden spoon.

"That's enough young man. Now after dinner, I want you in the shower and then in your room. Clear?" she waved it at him as a threat to hit him again if he back talked.

But Gohan was too smart for his own good.

"Yes ma'am." he exclaimed.

Then, the phone rang and Chichi went to go answer it.

"I got a great idea!" Velcro told Gohan.

Gohan just looked up at him in a glare. Why won't he just leave?

"How about I spend the night here!"

Gohan spat his rice.

"No way! Nu-uh, you are not staying at my house! I had enough of you for today! Do you want to ruin my dreams too!" Gohan said, standing and glared at Velcro.

Chichi hit him again.

"What did I tell you Gohan!"

Gohan sat back down and gathered all his plates.

He was tired and ready to get away from this guy.

"Wow, it's late. Maybe Velcro should be leaving now." Gohan said sarcasticly.

"Nonsence. It's far to dangerous for him to be out this late. You'll be spending the night, is that alright dear?"

Velcro had this huge grin on his face.

"Why certainly, Mrs. Son. I mean-Chichi" he snickered.

Gohan couldn't believe it. This was his worst nightmare yet.

After dinner, Gohan took a quick shower and walking into his room to go to bed.

Then, he heard something in his closet.

Gohan went to go open the door and Velcro stood there smiling.

Gohan was furious.

Velcro had put on some of his clothes!

"What the hell do you think you are doing! That's my shirt!" Gohan said, tugging at it.

"Yeah, so? It fits me better than it does you anyway." Velcro tugged back.

"What are you two yelling about now!" Chichi came in and seperated the two.

"He put on my shirt, mother. My favorite shirt!" Gohan stood pointing at Velcro and the shirt.

"Gohan stop being mean to him! I'll go buy you another one later."

Gohan just rolled his eyes and went to his bed.

Chichi gave Velcro some covers and a pillow.

"Thanks Chichi. Where do I sleep?"

"You'll sleep here with Gohan, but on his futon over there by his study area." she pointed to a black futon that was by Gohan's computer desk.

"Yes, because I don't want you anywhere near me. And don't you even think about raping me!" Gohan said, under his covers.

Chichi glared at her son, but return with a smile to Velcro.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here tonight. Sleep dreams boys." Chichi said as she closed the door.

Velcro went to unfold the futon and place the pillow.

"Isn't this great Gohan! It's almost like a sleepover!" Velcro said as he slipped into the covers.

"Yeah, but I don't do tea parties or anything like that, so go to bed!" Gohan said.

"You don't have to sound so mean about it." he pouted.

There was mere silence for 10 minutes.

Until Velcro started talking.

"You asleep?"

Nothing.

"Gohan?"

Again, nothing.

"Goooohhhaaaaannnnn!" Velcro yelled.

"What? What is so important that you are talking to me!" Gohan stood up from the bed.

"Let's talk."

"About what!"

"I don't know...stuff I guess." Velcro turn to look to where Gohan's bed was.

"Why don't you just text a girlfriend of yours and leave me alone." Gohan laid back down.

"Gosh, Gohan do you hate me that much?" Velcro laid on his stomach still looking at Gohan.

"No, but I'm sleepy. Unlike you, I have stuff to untend to that doesn't involve a girl."

"Are you really gay Gohan? Because if you are, that would be ok. I'll still be your friend." Velcro teased him.

"I'm not gay!" he covered his eyes.

"Just saying. How come you don't talk about girls that much? You just not interested or what?"

Gohan sighed.

"It's not that I don't like them or talk about them. I just think it's personal and whatever you do with a girl should just be between you two." he looked at Velcro.

"Huh, never thought about that."

"Of course not, your always talking about them as if they are some sort of decoration or something." Gohan laid a hand on his cheek

"Well, I just love women. Their smell, their hair, the way they dress, the way they laugh, and those big boobs." Velcro smiled.

"And you say I'm gay." Gohan laughed.

"Hey! I love to be surrounded by lots of girls, man. You just don't know the feeling it is when they'll be touching you and stuff, you know?"

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Remember when I first started high school, and girls would be coming up to me and threw me their numbers. I hated that. I mean there were some girls I would do, but they would either be with different guys every week or they just wanted a little something-something." Gohan laughed.

Velcro laughed with him.

"So, you never done anything with a girl before Gohan?"

"I'm not talking to you about that. Go to sleep Velcro!" Gohan laid back down.

"Aww come on, I'll tell you if you tell me!" Velcro stood up from the futon.

"No!" Gohan turned his back to him.

"Please! Aren't we friends? You can tell me anything."

Gohan turned to look at him.

"You promise? Not even to bring it up to Erasa nor Sharpner?" Gohan glared at him.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Velcro made an imaginary cross across his chest.

"No. I haven't done anything with a girl."

Velcro gasped.

"Oh my Kami, Gohan! We need to get you laid!" Velcro laughed.

"But I don't want to get laid. I'm fine just being untouched and pure." Gohan pouted.

"I got some hook ups Gohan, if you want. I once dated this nice virgin girl who didn't also want to do it. She be great for you." Velcro said, holding his hand to his chin while thinking.

"No thank you." Gohan shook his head.

"Why not? Your a virgin, she's a virgin. It'll be perfect!"

"I said no. Final answer." Gohan turned in his bed again.

"Fine be that way then. When you want some booty, don't say that I didn't help you out." Velcro laid back down again as well.

And they were both were fast asleep in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

Morning came as Chichi was preparing breakfast for her two boys and a guest.

She loved having guests to her house, that she didn't mind cooking.

Goten was awake and drawing on the table.

"Mom, can I go join Trunks later to go to the City Fair?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course you can Son." She dried her hands with a towel.

She went up and hugged her youngest saiyan.

"I'll always be so proud of you, Son. You never give me much trouble as Gohan did when he was young. He was always sneaking out of the house with that dinosaur and hanging out with that green guy Piccolo. Not to mention he would always skip out studying to go train with your father." Chichi smiled.

Goten just looked up at her but he was looking more into the Fair and the food they are going to serve there.

Gohan came into the kitchen.

"Morning." he was scatching his head.

"Good morning, Dear." Chichi came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom!" he whispered.

"Oh come on now, just because your best friend is here doesn't mean I can't kiss my own Son. Doesn't his mother do the same?" Chichi gently hit him on his arm.

"Actually, his mom died a long time ago."

"Well, what about his father then?" Chichi grabbed plates to start serving her sons.

"That be kinda werid. I wouldn't want Dad to come kiss me. Yuck!" Gohan stuck his tongue out.

Chichi just glared at him and put a plate down in front of Goten.

"Where is my plate?" Gohan asked.

"Your not getting anything until you go wake up your guest."

"What? How am I suppose to go wake him up? What if he wants to sleep in?"

Chichi was tapping her foot.

Gohan knew when she did that, he was in trouble.

He just rolled his eyes and went to go wake up Velcro.

_'Velcro sleeps so sloppy'_ Gohan thought.

Velcro was spread open on the futon with the covers on the floor and the pillow under his left leg.

Not to mention, he was snoring loudly and a bubble came from his nose.

Gohan kicked the bed which only stirred Velcro in his sleep.

"Vel? Velcro! Wake up!"

"Mmmm..." he switched sides.

"Come on! Get up! I'm starving and I can't eat until you wake up."

"So..don't worry about me."

Gohan just sighed and left him alone.

"Where is Velcro?" Chichi said.

"He's uh...he's coming." Gohan lied.

_'Maybe I can trick Mom into thinking he's coming so I can at least get my food.'_ he thought.

Chichi wasn't buying it and she knew her son would lie just to fit food in his tummy.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait until he gets here to eat breakfast." Chichi sat across from him.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

They waited for about 5 minutes.

Chichi crossed her legs and placed a hand on her face.

Gohan slugged in his chair and started tapping this fingers on the table.

Goten was eating and this made Gohan more hungry.

_10 minutes later._

Chichi was arranging her bracelets on her wrists and re-arranged her ring on her finger.

"He's taking quite a while, isn't he?" she stared at her older son.

"Y-yea..." he stare down at his legs.

His stomach was growling.

"Maybe you should go check up on him?" Chichi said.

"Right, let me go see what's holding him up." Gohan stood up and walked back to the room.

He wasn't taking this any longer. He wanted food now!

He made it to his room and didn't even bother to shake Velcro or kick the bed again.

Instead, he just stood by the opening, ran to where he was and jumped right on top of Velcro.

"AHHHHHHH!" Velcro screamed when he was awaken by the heavy weight of Gohan.

Chichi just laughed knowing what Gohan was going to do.

The phone rang and she went to go answer it.

"Why did you do that Gohan! Sheesh, can't a guest sleep in for once."

"That's what you get for letting me wait 20 minutes more than usual for breakfast!" Gohan yelled back at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Velcro yawned and scratched his head.

"Now come on, mother has breakfast ready." Gohan left again.

Velcro laid back down.

"If you don't come down right now, I'll jump on you again!" Gohan yelled back form the hallway.

Velcro stood up again and started to go into the kitchen.

"Ok, sure. Yeah, I'll let Gohan know. Alright take care Bulma. Bye." Chichi said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Oh, that was Bulma. She said her invention is complete and told me to tell you that if you were still interested to look at it, you could come by in the afternoon." Chichi said, serving both the guys.

"Oh yeah, I'm definately going to go. I want to see what it's all about." Velcro said.

"As if! I told you I don't want you going." Gohan said, starting to stuff his face.

"Aw come on, this will probably be fun." Velcro said also starting to eat.

"What a great idea! You can take Goten with you since he wants to go to the fair with Trunks." Chichi said, taking Goten's plate and patting his head.

Goten smiled toward Gohan.

"Why?" Gohan grabbed his head.

"Gohan!" Chichi went to grab her pan.

"NO! I mean Yay!" Gohan said sarcatically.

They all laughed.

End

* * *

Author's Note: Alright that is Chapter 2. Sorry this was a bit boring. I guess you can call this a filler chapter. You could probably just skipped it and read the 3rd one. Just saying.

Well at least I made it a bit fun for you guys so it probably isn't that bad. Now the next chapter will be way more fun and definately worth it! I'm saying that because we get to see this invention and you'll see what happens when they go to Bulma's house.

The wait couldn't be more exciting!

Until next chapter~!


	3. A woman!

Author's note: Well hello there again! I'm back and with the third chapter while I'm at it.

I know in the beginning that I said that I was going to raise the rating. However, the only reason why I was going to raise it was because there was going to be rough language and a lemon possibly. But, I decided instead that it will be T so if you are around 15 yrs and up, your fine.  
Reason is, T ratings get read more than M ratings. However, if you want the lemon part of the story, let me know and I will either upload it in the M section or e-mail it to you. It won't ruin the plot of the story though. It will continue as is, maybe just hints of citrus but nothing too naughty. So if you want the naughty bits though, I'll be happy to send it to you.

This chapter is going to be fun! For those of you who have been following, you'll know what I'm talking about.  
Thanks to those who reviewed and followed.  
On with the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. Made for fans by fans.

* * *

The three boys were up and ready to go.

"Alright, we are ready to leave, Mom." Gohan said, giving her a hug.

"Take care dear. And please watch after your brother. You know how careless he can be once he is with Trunks." Chichi shook her head.

"Yes, I know. You worry to much. He'll be fine." Gohan laughed.

"Thank you for everything Chichi." Velcro bowed to her for respect.

"Your welcome Velcro. You can come over anytime." She smiled.

Gohan just glared at Velcro.

"Just don't make it an immediate visit." Gohan said as he was getting his brother into Velcro's car.

"This is strange, big brother. Why don't we just fly?" Goten asked innocently.

"Because people just don't fly." Velcro interrupted them.

"Yes, we can-" Goten was cut off by Gohan's hand.

"Shhh! Don't say anything. He doesn't have to know about us flying." Gohan whispered to his little brother.

Goten nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Velcro glared at Gohan.

"Nothing..." he looked away.

"You told him not to tell me about something and I want to know what it is!" Velcro yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter alright and it's none of your business. Let's go before we're late. If I know Bulma, she isn't one about patience." Gohan was getting into the passanger side.

"Please drive safely, Velcro. You have both my son's with you and I would just die if anything happened to them." Chichi said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Son, I don't drive too bad." he winked at her.

He turned on the car and drove off very fast.

* * *

They finally made it to Capsule Corp. and went inside where a robotic secretary greeted them.

"How may I help you?" the voice came out of it.

"We are here to meet Bulma Briefs. Is she in right now?" Gohan asked.

"One moment please." the robots voice was silent and her eyes changed color.

"Why does it change color like that?" Velcro poked it.

"Don't poke it! She is just trying to connect to the intercom to page Bulma." Gohan slapped Velcro's hand away from the robot.

He just pouted and looked around the room they were in.

Goten just sat down properly on a chair.

Then, the robot changed her eyes again.

"I have talked to Mrs. Bulma Briefs. She is on her way." the robot bowed and went back to silent again.

They didn't wait long until the blue-haired woman walked in.

"Hey boys! Thank for being on time. I was just giving Vegeta his new gadgets for his Gravity Room. Come on in. I can't wait to show you the new invention."

"Where is Trunks? Can he play?" Goten asked her.

"Of course sweetie! He is in his room playing with the new video game Vegeta bought him. A shock right?" she laughed.

They all laughed and Goten ran off to Trunks' room.

"Don't get in trouble you hear me?" Gohan yelled at Goten while he turned the corner.

Bulma led them back to that small room with Vigitech2000.

"So, I finally finished on working those gliches the system had and I think it's ready to see if it works." she smiled while punching in the buttons on the left side of the invention.

"Awesome! I'm also ready to see if we can get to the future. I want to see Mirai and if his city is getting better since the Andriods." Gohan smiled to her.

"Let's get this system started."she said and the system booted up.

"So one question? Who is going to go inside to see if it works?" Velcro said.

"That's easy. I'm the one who is going to go inside." Gohan voted himself.

"Wait, what if something bad happens? Do you think you'd be scared or anything if you would get stuck in the future? Because I don't want to deal with your Mom once she finds out your up there and I didn't warn you." Velcro pointed at him.

"I'm with him,Gohan. Your mom is overprotective and I don't want her to say I pressured you in this." Bulma raised her hand.

"Well it's not like you can go either Bulma. Vegeta will either break the machine so you won't come back or he'll go get you personally and make a huge scene over there." Gohan told her.

"Ehh, your right. So who can go then? We could use someone or something?" Bulma said outloud while in thought.

"We can try to use like a doll or something? Or a note so in case if anyone sees it." Velcro said.

"One, where are we going to get a doll?" Gohan said.

"I don't know. Bulma, don't you have a doll or something?" Velcro asked her.

"Do I look like I have a daughter?" she laughed.

"No, but you invent things, at least you could make a doll or something."

"Why would I make dolls? I make action figures and toys." she laughed again.

"Then what about the note thing?"

"It wouldn't work. It would fly off somewhere and if it's found, people would only think it's a joke." Gohan thought.

They stood there in silent for a long while thinking about who could go into the invention.

Finally, Velcro spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Gohan and Bulma looked at him in shock.

"What?" Gohan said.

"I'll go. I have nothing holding me back unlike you, who has an overprotective mother and Bulma, who has an overprotective husband and a child. I, on the other hand, won't have people who will miss me." Velcro smiled.

"Don't say things like that! What about your father? Or your friends? Even your girlfriend who is probably cheating on you anyway?"

"My father doesn't care what I do. He is never around anyway and doesn't even ask for me. As for my friends, they got their own lives to live without me in it. Don't talk smack about my girlfriend. But I can always get another one if it comes down to it. Anything else?" Velcro crossed his arms.

"Who would you even visit in the future?" Gohan asked.

"Probably my dad bak when he was deadbeat and had none of this fame. Oh! Especially when my parents get married so I can crash it or when they conceive me that would be fun to just go up to them." he laughed.

"Although it may sound fun, you can't do the wedding crashing or conceiving thing." Bulma added.

"Why not?" Velcro had a frown on his face.

"Because if you do, then you would re-arrange the whole present time and you might never be born or things could take a turn for the worse. As for your father being without fame, be sure to record that for me."

"I guess your right. Besides, the world without me wouldn't be beautiful as it is now."

"Eh.."Gohan said.

"So anything else?" Velcro added.

They were silent. They couldn't think of anything else to hold him back.

"Are you sure your willing to go through with this Velcro? What if there happens to be glitch or something?" Bulma asked.

"Your the one who invented it. Couldn't you just re-do it somehow or make it better."

She sighed and looked at Gohan. He only shrugged.

"Guess we just have to let him go through with it. What do you think Bulma?"

Bulma looked at Velcro.

Velcro looked at her hard in the eyes.

" Let's do it." she smiled.

Velcro put his fist in the air.

"Yay! I get to try out a one day legendary invention by Bulma herself! This is great!" Velcro said, getting in the tube.

"Alright. Your feeling ok?" she said.

Velcro gave a thumbs up.

"Are you even a bit nervous,Vel?" Gohan said.

"Of course but I'm more excited."

"Ok, here we go." Bulma started to move the buttons on the side of the invention.

Beep,boop,beeep,boooob,piiiip

The system was warming up and the lights to the invention lit up.

Velcro was covered in white light, while the outside was in blue and green.

Smoke started to fill the tube and completely cover Velcro inside.

_'Hope this works'_ Gohan said.

Bulma was concentrating hard on the screen before her.

The only thing left is to push down the big blue button to finally launch Velcro into the future.

"Ok, come Gohan, you do the honors"

Gohan walked over quickly and without a second thought, pushed the button.

Inside, you could here what sounded like Velcro groaning and the small room began to tremble.

Bulma held on to a side table while Gohan remained in balance.

The trembling stopped and the tube opened letting out all of the smoke that was once covering Velcro.

Gohan and Bulma looked in shocked and walk close to it.

But they stop dead in their tracks while they heard someone coughing.

_*Cough* *cough*_

Bulma and Gohan looked at each other in shocked.

They quickly tried to blow the smoke away but with it was no use.

"Velcro? Is that you?" Gohan said, while walking closer into the tube.

You could see a shadow walking out of the tube.

This shadow looked a bit different somehow though.

It was quite slender and somehow looked a tad bit feminine.

"Velcro?" Gohan said again.

"Yeah, I don't think this quite worked." the figure spoke out.

Gohan gave a question looked.

It sounded like a female.

Once the smoke cleared out, the figure became more noticable.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma said as she brought her hands up to her mouth.

Gohan stood there frozen with his jaw dropped.

The figure was indeed a woman. A beautiful woman.

She had long black hair, aqua blue eyes, and creamy skin.

She had toned arms,long legs and very petite.

Her hair covered her boobs but everything else was in plain sight.

Gohan felt his nose was about to explode and stood there in shock.

"V-vel..cro?"Bulma said. She still couldn't believe what was in front of her.

A woman?!

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? And why do I feel out of place." the female looked around.

"Umm, don't you feel just a bit different than usual?" Bulma said.

"Yes, that's why I-" she stopped talking and saw herself in front of a full body mirror.

In her relection, a very revealing sexy woman dressed in nothing.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Gohan cover your eyes! Why are you even looking at me?!" she said trying to cover herself.

"It's not like I have anything else to see!" Gohan said.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out. Gohan, go to my room and in my closet get her some clothes. Hurry."Bulma said.

Gohan nodded and ran out of the small room.

"What's happening to me?! Oh my gosh, I'm a girl!" she cried.

"It's ok." Bulma said.

"No, how am I suppose to face anyone now! Ah, I'm never going out looking like this!"

"Come on, it's not that bad. Your actually quite a sexy woman."

She stopped crying and walked in front of the mirror again.

She checked herself out.

She did have a nice body.

"Wow, I'm a completely changed person!" she said.

"Yeah, even though you couldn't go into the future, you did come out the opposite sex." Bulma said.

"You can fix this though right? Like can I just go back inside and you just reverse me back to my normal state?" she pleaded.

"I can try but with the trembling and all that, it kind of shut down the system, I can try and see if I can somehow reboot it back up."

Bulma walked over to the invention and started it over again.

Meanwhile, Gohan came in with the clothes.

"Here, this is all I could find" He handed the clothes to the girl.

She just took them and was going to put them on until she realized that Gohan was still looking.

She gave a glared look and with her finger, she made a circle to tell him to turn around.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

"You know, just because your a girl now, doesn't mean you have to act like one. Sheesh, can't a man glance at how a woman truely looks." Gohan said.

"You can with any other woman but not with me, this is embarassing." She said while trying to put on a bra but failed.

"Bulma,help please?"

Bulma laughed and walked over to help.

"You better not even tell anyone about this Gohan!" she said.

"I can't remember? We are suppose to keep this a secret from the press and the public." he replied.

She was finally finished getting dress(with the help of Bulma,of course).

"Ok, you can turn back around now."she said.

Gohan turned to look at the new woman and he let a gasp out of his throat when he seen her.

She was stunning in that red dress she was wearing.

"You can close your mouth now." she said,smirking at Gohan.

Gohan blushed.

Even though just minutes ago, they were friends, Gohan was starting to like this new...uh...person.

"So since your a girl, maybe we should name you." Gohan said.

"There is no need. Bulma is going to fix the system right away and I'll be back to being my ownself again."she said, and stood by the wall.

"Oh...shame."Gohan let out but only for him to hear.

Bulma typing on the buttons was heard throughout the room for a while.

Then, she spoke up.

"Ok, I got some good news and some bad news." She said.

"Let's hear the good news first." The girl said.

"Good news is the machine is repairable and no harm damage has been done to it."

She let out a sigh. That was a good sign.

"And the bad news?" Gohan said.

"Bad news is, it's going to take me months to fix it. Sorry."

And all you heard was a thump.

The new woman fell over on the floor.

* * *

"This sucks! I can't wait months!" the woman said.

"Cheer up! Bulma said she'll work hard at it so she might be able to finish it sooner than expected remember?" Gohan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Touch me one more time and I'll hurt you!" the girl said.

Gohan just raised his hands up and laughed.

They walked around Capsule Corp. looking for Goten so they could go back to Gohan's house.

"So, about that name." she said.

"Huh?" Gohan replied.

"You said I needed a name. I can't go out with the name Velcro, that'd be werid." she crossed her arms.

"Um? We can name you Kira?" he said.

"What? No. I'm not a demon."

"Then, how about Misaki?"

"I'm not a cat." she glared.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he said.

"You tell me. At least your not nameless."

"Your not that different. Your still the same for me." he smiled.

"For your information, I am not the same! I no longer have my short hair, my chisled muscular body, my beautiful blue eyes or a penis!" she yelled.

"Ok, you win. Just please quiet down. Somebody could hear us." Gohan said.

"Hear what? Who is this Gohan?" Goten said.

Oh great, his brother. Not that they could use him right now but since they had to go home, luckily they didn't have to search for him.

"Uh, hey you ready to go?" Gohan told his little brother, completely ignoring the question he just asked.

"Actually, can you tell mom I'm going to spend the night. Trunks and I haven't finished the game and there is another one I want to play with as well."

Gohan looked at the girl.

This would be perfect, that way they could think of a story to tell his mother and her dad as well.

"Ok, but you know she is only going to let you sleep over just for tonight right?" Gohan held his finger up to his brother to make sure he understood.

Goten nodded happily.

"Yes. Thank you big brother." Goten said and ran off with Trunks again.

"Smooth move." the girl smiled at him.

Gohan returned the smile and left Capsule Corp.

"Do you think you can drive?" Gohan asked her.

"Gohan, I'm a woman now, not hadicapped." she said getting in the car.

But the car was much to big for her size.

Gohan looked at her.

"Come on, I'll just fly us back to my house." Gohan said.

"Fly? That's impossible. No one can fly." she crossed her arms.

"Well, I can. Don't ask." he said, not wanting to explain to her about it right now.

She got out and put the car back in it's capsule.

"This sucks. Now I can't even drive my car. My life is ruined." She was starting to cry.

Gohan looked at her.

"And why am I crying? Why do I feel so sensitive all of the sudden!" she said.

"It's probably the female hormones. Come on, let's go." Gohan said.

He kneel in front of her so she could get on his back.

Once she was on, he took off into the sunset sky.

"You know if I wasn't a girl, this would be so gay right now." she said.

Gohan just laughed.

"So do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"What are you crazy?! Go to your house!" she said jumping all over the place that Gohan almost lost his balance.

"Ok just don't move so much, it's hard to steer!" Gohan said.

"What would I tell my father? 'Oh I went to see this invention and they traded my penis for a-'"

"I get it!" he cut off her sentence.

She laughed all the way until they finally reached his house.

"We're home." Gohan yelled to his mother.

"Oh honey, I'm glad your-" she dropped a dish.

Gohan gave her a questioned look until he realized about the girl.

"_Crap_." he thought.

"Who is this Gohan?" Chichi demanded him.

The girl just stood there. She even forgot that she changed for a second, but remembered quickly when the underwear was riding up. She tried to take it out but it was too embarrassing to do it, especially in front of Gohan's mother.

"Uh...um..."Gohan said.

"Gohan?" Chichi said.

"This is...Videl! Yes, Videl I saw her out by Capsule Corp. We go to...school together, yes that's it!" Gohan stuttered at his words, but was glad he thought of something up so quickly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Videl."Chichi said bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Chichi" she returned the bow.

"That's Mrs. Son for you." Chichi said to the girl.

She could only blush. Great, she forgot that only Velcro could call Chichi by her name. Ugh, this was definately something she had to get use to. And fast!

"Are you hungry? I have some food leftover." Chichi said, looking at the girl up and down.

She felt very out of place.

"S-sure...Mrs. Son." she said, and followed her and Gohan into the kitchen.

"Oh, Goten is spending the night at Capsule Corp." Gohan told his mother before he forgot anything else.

"I know. He called already." she smiled at her son.

"So,Videl, tell me about yourself." Chichi tried to make conversation with the girl.

"Umm, there is nothing special about me." she laughed.

Crap, they forgot to make a story about her to tell their family and friends.

"Where are you from?" Chichi asked.

"I'm from-"

"She's from the Westside of the city."Gohan interrupted her.

"Pepper city?" Chichi said.

"Yeah! Pepper city. Land full of shops and amusement parks." he laughed.

"Then how is it you go to Orange Star High School? Isn't that like 20 miles away from the city?"

"Um, I travel a lot and I'm not fond of the schools in Pepper City." she said.

"But they say those are the best schools anywhere around here?" Chichi continued.

Gohan tried to yawn loudly to try and chnge the subject but his mom hit him.

"I thought I taught you better than to yawn in front of guests, especially around your friend."Chichi said.

That was a fail, but Chichi still asked questions.

"So why didn't you just go to school there?"

"Boy am I sleepy! Maybe we should go to sleep." Gohan said.

Chichi glared at him.

"Sorry." Gohan said. He knew his mother would go on all night about this.

"I couldn't afford it, so I had to go to another school worth of my family's income." she smiled.

_'Luckily for her sake, she was one smart girl_.' thought Gohan.

But Chichi was smarter.

"What are your parents names?"

"Um, Tim and Ruby." she thought.

_'Thank Kami for Harvest Moon.'_

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Only child." she was getting use to all these questions.

"What native is your family?"

"We are Japanese."

"What is your family's income?"

"I think that's enough questions, mother. Why don't you let her enjoy her dinner in peace." Gohan interrupted them.

Videl mouthed a _'thank you'_ to Gohan. She was running out of ideas.

Chichi just shrugged and went back to her dinner as well.

After dinner was ended, Videl had to pretend to leave the Son's house.

She couldn't spend the night because Chichi was skeptical of the girl sleeping with Gohan. Chichi wanted grandchildren but she wasn't desperate to have them from such a poor girl.

"Good night Mrs. Son." Videl bowed.

"Good night young lady." Chichi bowed.

"Good night, Videl. I'll call you later." Gohan said.

She just smiled and walked out a few steps until they closed the door.

Then, she ran back to the house and went under Gohan's room window.

She could hear Gohan telling his mother good night and he entered into the room.

"Videl?" Gohan whispered.

"Here." she said as she peeked out from under the window.

"Come on." He put out his hand for her to hold on to and lifted herself up into his room.

"Thanks. I guess I'll sleep on that black futon again?" she said.

Gohan starred at her.

It felt werid having a girl in his room, even more werid was without his mom finding out.

"Gohan?" she tracked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, the futon. Yes, here I'll help you." he said, and went to arrange the pillow and covers for her.

"Um, do you by any chance have any clothes I can borrow?" she said.

"I don't know if they will fit. I'm a much thicker person than you are." he said.

"Even just a shirt to cover the top atleast."

"I'll check."

Gohan went into his closet and pulled out an extra long shirt that he never wore.

"Here, this should be long enough for you." he handed it to her.

She took it and went into his closet to change.

Gohan laid on the bed as she came out in the shirt that covered her all the way to the knees.

"Well, I know what we got to do tomorrow." she said as she went to lay in the futon.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he replied.

"I need to go shopping for clothes. I can't just wear that red dress forever. People will think I don't shower or change clothes for that matter. Speaking of, how will I even shower or do anything personal?!" she said, now realizing she had no place to go.

"You could stay here?" Gohan said, turning to face in her direction.

"I can't stay here. Your mom is very suspicious and how will I even be able to use the bathroom or anything?" she said, also turning in his direction.

They looked at each other and thought for a while.

Until Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, I know where you can stay!"

She looked at him.

"Please let this be good and don't you dare lie to me Gohan." she said.

"No lies. There is this house my dad use to stay at not to far from here. My dad use to live there when he was young. It's small but it's perfect for you. It has a shower and a bed. It's perfect!" Gohan said.

"You don't think your mom will find me there?" she sat up from the futon.

"No way. My mom never liked the place which is why we have this house here. They use to live in it when they first got married though but it's now just sitting there collecting dust. It might even have some old things my dad had while he was there." Gohan said, smiling.

He was glad he thought of that.

Videl just smiled widely knowing that she could stay at that house even if for a while.

Atleast, until Bulma fixes that machine.

"Oh thank you Gohan! You are the best!" she ran up and went to hug him in his bed.

Gohan just blushed and was starting to feel hot. And not from the summer heat.

This was way different now since Velcro is a girl.

He could smell her hair which had a sweet hint to it of lavender.

He looked down at her and realized she looked all like a women.

Her rosy pink lips, her eyes had changed color to a lighter blue, and her body was quite slimmer but still had muscle to it.

Gohan was starting to like this feeling that was building inside him.

But the way she is on top of him in his bed right now, this could cause some problems. Especially down below him.

"Your welcome. Let's go to sleep." He said blantly, not wanting to sound nervous or confused.

She just looked up at him and smiled.

"Even though I am a girl, Gohan, you will always be a good friend."

Gohan returned the smile and took a fist to the top of Videl's head.

"Those darn female hormones." he laughed.

She glared and pout at him.

"Goodnight!" she hit him on his head and walked back to her futon.

Gohan just laughed and went on to get some sleep.

End

* * *

Author's note: Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for many more to come! Told you it was fun right? I tried to make it as funny as I could.

Until next chapter~!


	4. The house on a mountain

Author's note: Alright, here is the fourth chapter. Sorry about being a little late, my power cord to my laptop broke and had to wait until the new one came in. Plus, I'm having a problem about my letters scrolling across the screen and it doesn't stop most of the time. Anybody know how to fix this problem? Or know what it could be so I can fix this? Anyway enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own. Made for fans by fans.

* * *

Gohan woke up extra early to try and see if he could sneak off some food for Videl, who was still sleeping.

Chichi was already preparing breakfast for her two boys and herself.

Gohan walked into the kitchen which made Chichi scream and almost drop the huge roast in her hands. Although, thankfully Gohan caught it before it fell out of her hands.

"Oh goodness Gohan! You scared me! What are you doing up so early?" she said taking her hand to her heart.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming in for an early morning snack." he laughed as he scratched his head.

"Oh no you won't. I have a huge breakfast cooking up right now and your just going to have to wait." she said, turning her attention back to the stove.

"Aw come on mom. Just at least one little snack? So I can study?" he smirked.

He knew her got her there.

"Now since when did you even want to study without me telling you to?" she glared at him.

"Just because it's summer, doesn't mean I should stop studying completely. I still have college to attend remember?"

She continued to glare at him.

"Oh alright Gohan. But just a little snack, you hear me?"

"Yes! Thanks your the best!" he ran up to her and hugged her from behind, lifting her up in the air.

"Ah! Alright Gohan just put me down please before you drop me!" she squirmed in his arms.

He just laughed and put his mother gently on the floor.

After Gohan rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator, he went back to his room and locked the door.

_"Knowing my mother, she would come to check up on me to see if I'm really studying."_ he thought to himself.

He got a small table by his study desk and arranged the various food he got just minutes ago.

'_Time to wake her up.'_ he thought as he went to where she was.

Videl was sleep peacefully on her pillow and the cover was still around her.

_'Wow, I guess Men and Women have totally different sleep habits. Even he who was a sloppy sleeper, can manage to still have the cover around them through the night.'_ he said.

"Videl." he said.

She yawned and woke up slightly from the futon.

"Gohan?" she said softly.

"Time to wake up. Come on, I even brought you stuff to eat so we can go look at that house I told you about last night." he kneeled beside her.

She stretched and laid back down.

"Come on!" he said, pulling on her arms now.

"What are you my husband now?" she said.

"No, but I thought you would enjoy what I've done for you! Now hurry up!"

"Fine, Fine! I'm going to wash up first." she said, groggy sliding her feet as she walked.

"Wait, let me make sure the coast is clear." Gohan said, as he opened the door and check on his family.

Brother is still asleep and his mother was still in the kitchen.

_'Perfect.'_ he said.

"Ok, go on and don't come out until I tell you too!" he said.

"Ok, thanks." she yawned again and went into the bathroom.

Gohan went back into his room and folded up the covers she used to hide any suspicion that she stayed the night.

Gohan heard a door opening and thought it was the bathroom.

When he went to go check, it was his brother coming out of his room!

"Goten. What are you doing up early?" Gohan leaned casually by a wall in the hallway.

"I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Goten pushed his big brother out-of-the-way.

"Wait, um, you might need to wait a while." he tried to stop his brother.

"Why?" he turned to Gohan.

"Because...um..it's not working now." he scratched his head.

"I just used it last night before I went to bed."

"Yeah, so did I, but I don't know maybe you should give it five more minutes."

"But I need to go." Goten rubbed one of his eyes.

"Why don't you go outside?"

"Because last time I did that, I got in trouble by mom."

"I'm sure that she won't catch you and you won't get in trouble."

"It's not like you to sneak around. What's wrong big brother?" Goten looked up at him.

"Me? Wrong? Nothing is wrong." he sounded nervous.

"You seriously need to sleep more." Goten said, and he opened the door to the bathroom.

"No!" Gohan tried to close it but it opened all the way.

That was it. He was busted.

Now Goten would go and tell his mom.

Who would have a fit if she found out her son was sleeping with a girl he just knew. Great.

"No what, Gohan?" Goten said as he entered the bathroom.

When Gohan went to look, there was no one there.

"Uh...ummm..nothing. Do what you got to do." Gohan shut the door quickly and waited outside patiently.

_'Crap, she probably hid in the bathtub or something. Please don't do anything dumb like that Videl.'_ Gohan thought as Goten finally came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, it's working Gohan. So you can use it now." Goten smiled at him and went back to his room.

Gohan immediately went searching to see if he could find her. With no luck, she wasn't in the bathroom.

He searched the bathtub, in the medicine cabinet (doesn't know why), and under the sink.

Gohan scratched his head and went back in his bedroom.

Inside: Videl.

"Hey, what took you so long to come and get me! I was finished for a while you know. Sheesh." Videl was sitting, crossed leg by the small table and eating the food Gohan brought.

Gohan gave a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering where you were hiding. Goten went in the bathroom and I thought you were in there. How did you get here?" Gohan said.

"I went out of the window and climb back into this one." she pointed at his bedroom window.

"But how? Last night you needed help to get in my window." Gohan went to inspect the height between the ground and his window.

"It was dark, I thought it was really high, but it's not. I just lifted my leg and I was in." she laughed.

Gohan could just never understand women. Even if they were once a man.

* * *

After Videl finished eating her breakfast, she decided to get dress.

Gohan wasn't in the room as he went to eat with his family in the kitchen.

She looked in the little mirror Gohan had hanging in his room and notice her new features.

'My hair is really long and my face is clear. My body is way different than my other one. I'm actually pretty. And my eyes seem to have changed color too. This is so weird.' she said as she ran her finger through her long ebony locks.

She had put on the red dress Bulma gave her and tied her hair in a ponytail.

She looked around for shoes and wore the flats Bulma gave her as well.

"Ugh, why do women love tight clothes? This is so uncomfortable." she frowned.

Then, she managed to jump outside the window again and went to admire the view.

"_It's no wonder he loves to live here. This is completely different from living in the city. The air is so fresh here and the nature is amazing. Not to mention, it's clean and not many people live here. This is awesome."_ she said.

She didn't even realize Gohan was right behind her.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Gohan said.

Videl screamed, turned around, and punched Gohan in the face.

Gohan just stood there with his eyes wide open.

Videl, who had her eyes closed, open one eye.

"Gohan?"

He laughed.

"Why did you do that you creep! I could have hurted you!" she yelled at him.

"I don't think you could touch me even if you tried to."

She grunted and turned her back to him.

"So let's go see this house you say I can use. Which direction is it?"

"This way." Gohan said, and started to walk upright from house.

Videl followed closely to him.

There were lots of wooded areas and small trails.

"Did you guys make these trails?" she asked.

"Yeah, my father did when he was moving things from the previous house to the one we live at now. It made it easier for him to track his way back here whenever we would like to visit. This was his grandfather's house long time ago. So he left a lot of valuables in this house since he passed away." Gohan said, moving branches out of their way.

"So, no one else knows where this place is?" she asked.

"Except for my family. Not many people know about his house. Bulma knows though. This is where my father and her met years ago when they were much younger." he smiled.

"Wow, so you must have really close ties to the Briefs family then?" she ducked under various trees.

He nodded and jumped over a huge log.

She also jumped but slipped on her bottom.

"Are you ok?" he offered her a hand.

"Yes, it's just these legs are so weak compared to what I use to have." she said as she took his hand.

He laughed and they finally made it to the house.

It was small but it was enough for one person.

It had a blue roof top and the house was designed with various symbols and kanji letters. (It was the same house in the DB series.)

It was surrounded by open land with trees, a well for water, and a river behind it.

"Wow, this is beautiful! Why didn't your mother want to stay in this house?" she said.

"She figured it was much to small for the family she wanted. Like I said, it's enough for one person or a couple. My mother was pregnant when they moved to that other house which is why she wanted something bigger."

"Oh. I don't blame her. Let's go inside." she said.

He nodded and lead the way to the house.

Gohan used some force to open the door.

"Sorry, it hasn't been opened in years so the door gets stuck." he said, as he went in first to check it was safe.

There was some dust inside and full of boxes around various parts of the house.

There was some furniture like a small brick stove, a sofa, and small table with two chairs.

She walked around a little further in the house and there was a bathroom, with a small bathtub and toilet.

Across from the bathroom, there was a small bedroom, the size of her walk-in closet back at the mansion,with only a bed.

She cringed.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" he said, knowing her expression.

"No, I like it. It's just going to take a long time cleaning." she had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. But we can do it." he smiled.

She was still frowning.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like cleaning?" he said.

"Who does? Plus, I don't even know how to clean." she said.

"What! Don't you clean your room or even your house?" Gohan was in shock.

"No, we have maids for that." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, no problem. It's not that hard. I'll show you. I'll start by moving these boxes first." Gohan said as he stocked boxes one on top of the other.

Videl looked around and figured she start with the living room.

_'This is going to take a while'_ she thought.

And they spent the whole day cleaning out the house.

* * *

"Finally! We finished!" she sat down at the newly refreshed loveseat sofa that was in the middle of the living room.

"You know, cleaning wasn't all that bad. But your parents sure did have a lot in here. Did they use this for storage." she looked toward Gohan, who was rummaging through various boxes to see if he could find some items for her to use temporarily.

Seeing as he wasn't paying much attention to her, she got up from the seat and went to where he was sitting.

"What are you looking for?" she bent down.

"Just looking through old pictures and stuff." he smiled as he opened a photo album.

"See? This is my mother when she was pregnant with me." he moved the album toward Videl.

She glanced at the picture and couldn't help but smile.

"She has so much stuff here that must remind her of your father. I surely would love to come here and look through this stuff. It must have been years she hasn't seen these items." Videl said.

"Yeah, she has all her old stuff here. When she moved, she wanted new furniture, new memories and new decorations." he laughed.

Gohan went through another different box and found some of his mother's old clothes.

"Hey look, maybe these might fit you." he held up a chinese dress.

"What is it?" she looked at the item in his hands.

"It was mother's when she first married my dad. She was about your size, try it on."

Videl grabbed the item from his hands and went to the bathroom to try it on.

_'Hopefully they fit her, or else I would have to try to suffer a horrible trip to the mall. That is what I don't want to happen._' He thought to himself while taking out more dresses and other items.

"Ok, what do you think Gohan?"

Videl came out in the dress and this time, she put her hair down.

Gohan let out a little gasp and he swallowed hard.

"Videl, you look great!"

She twirled around and smiled at him.

"Your so beautiful." he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" she looked at him.

"Nothing. You look like a girl, that's all."

"Well that's obvious." she laughed.

"Yeah, well look, my mother put most of her premarital clothes here. Feel free to look through it and use what you like." Gohan grabbed the box.

"Ok, but won't your mother get mad if I just take her clothes and wear them?"

Gohan thought for a moment.

"I don't think so. I mean she never really comes here to look through them or anything. Plus, I remember her saying she was going to get rid of them."

Videl sat down in the loveseat again and began looking through the box.

There were so many choices and the dress were unique and very pretty.

Some were in bright purple, pink, and blue colors.

Most had some gold trim running through the neck piece down pass the left side of the breast.

Gohan looked at Videl.

She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were glowing with each dress she took out.

"Do you like them?" he spoke up.

"I love them. I don't know why I get this giddy feeling when I see girly things. Do you think this is normal?" she looked toward him.

"I don't see why not. Maybe not only did your physical body change, but your mental state did too."

"I don't know, I mean, it's really weird. I have to go from wearing boxers to bikinis." she shook her head.

"It can't be that bad. I mean you have been with lots of girls."

Videl looked at him in shock.

"Do you not know how horrible that sounds right now. You make me sound like I do girls when I'm a girl!"

"You mean a lesbian?" Gohan said.

"Ugh, you're so difficult, Gohan." she stood up and went to put the clothes in the small closet in the bedroom.

"Well, it's not like I lied. When you were a man all you wanted to do was girls, girls, girls. I never once heard you say, _'Hey I found this guy kind of cute.'"_ Gohan faked the voice.

Videl turned to Gohan.

"Really? One-I don't sound like that. Two-I was a guy. Of course, I was going to do girls." she turned back on her heel toward the bedroom.

Gohan stood up and followed her.

"So since you are a girl now, are you going to do guys?" he crossed his arms.

She stopped suddenly but didn't turn to face him.

"Well? Are you going to go find yourself a man to date?" he continued to question her.

"Don't be silly. Bulma is fixing the machine as we speak remember. In a few days, I'll be myself again and we can all go back to normal."

"She said it will be a while, not necessarily a couple of days."

"Maybe she might be done with it by now. Let's call her." she stood up, looking toward Gohan.

"Oh sure, she probably finished a whole machine that exploded in one day. Don't you realized you've only been this way less than 24 hours?" he laughed.

Videl grunted and went back putting the clothes up.

"So, Gohan, how exactly do I go to the store from here? I need some under clothes and food if I am to survive in this place." she put her hands on her hips.

Gohan took this to thought.

"Uhh...well..." he put a hand behind his head.

She gave him a questioned look.

"I usually just fly over to the city." he shrugged.

"Oh that's just great only I can't fly Gohan."

"Well, I can fly you over there if you want me to?" he put a hand to his chin this time.

"Oh no! I'm not flying with you again, not especially if I have to shop for girl stuff." she crossed her arms.

They stood there thinking for a while.

"Doesn't your family have a car or anything?"

He looked up at her.

"My mother did have one but I think it got crashed when my dad was test driving it." he laughed.

"Oh great." she turned looking at the ground.

"Well, why don't we go to your house and get your capsules?"

"I told you that I can't go to my house. If you haven't realized, my father lives there and if he sees me like this, I don't know what will happen. I'll either drop dead or stutter and get arrested for sneaking in the Champ's house."  
she shook her head.

"Don't you know any short cuts in the house where he won't be able to see you?" Gohan went to sit down in the loveseat.

She went to join and sat beside him.

"What about the maids though? They are in all parts of the house." she put her face in her hands.

"I can take you directly to your bedroom. I'm sure we can do a lookout until they leave, you go inside, get your capsules, get out and off we go."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

"We won't know until we go."

She nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready then." she stood.

"And I'll go back to my house and change too. I'm practically a dust bunny." he joked.

"Your so lame." she laughed.

"See you in 10."

He went off back to his house.

She closed the door and look at her new temporary house.

"I can get use to this." she smiled and went to clean herself up.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Gohan was waiting for Videl outside.

"I said 10 minutes, goodness, you think she would have just cleaned herself up."

She finally came out of the house, running into Gohan.

She was wearing a short yellow sundress and white sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

Gohan wore his purple gi with an orange belt.

"About time. What took you so long?" he said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I took long in the shower. The water was really cold. Do you not have hot water here?" she locked the door and followed Gohan.

They walked pass the other side of the mountains where it was closer to the city.

"We do not have hot water, sorry. That seems to be the down side of living up here." he jumped off a rock and kicked down a log to create a bridge for Videl.

"That sucks, so how can one enjoy a warm bath?" she said as she moved toward the log.

Gohan helped her by holding out his hand so she could balance herself up on the log.

She took his hand as he gently lifted her onto the bridge.

Her hand was so delicate and small compared to Gohan's much larger palm.

"You have to warm it up by using firewood under the house by the bathroom tub. I can show you how." he said, continuing to hold her hand.

"Great. And while you are at it, cut me some firewood too." she laughed.

"Of course. It's not like you can anyway."

She stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean I can't? I'm not that weak, Gohan." she let go of his hand.

Now they were arguing in the middle of the bridge.

"Well you are a woman now, so your strength probably weaken. I mean, you cry when you stress out and you get all giddy with girly stuff like puppies and dresses." he said.

She had an angry face and her mouth open in shock.

"How dare you insult me only because I'm a woman. That doesn't make me a weak person."

"Oh yes it does. You probably wouldn't be able to punch, let alone, hit me in the face or any part of me whatsoever." he turned his back on her.

She grunted at him and pushed him hard off the log.

He tripped and fell into the river below.

"That's what you get for insulting me you jerk!" she yelled at him down below and continued to walk at the end of the bridge.

Gohan swam up and looked up to see Videl walking at the end of the bridge.

"Oh you'll get what is coming to you!" he thought to himself as he filled his mouth with water and flew straight up toward the log.

"Oh? Back so soon? I thought you had drowned." she smirked at him.

He had a normal face and just looked at her.

"Whatever, let's continue now shall we?" she turned on her heels to continue walking.

Gohan poked her shoulder to make her turn around and when she did, squirted the water onto her.

Videl shrieked.

"Ah! I hate you Gohan! I never want you near me again! You ruined my dress and my hair." she grunted and ran off into the woods.

Gohan couldn't help but laughed.

"What happened to, _I'm not weak and I don't care about my dress or my hair_." he said.

Videl grunted and continued to walk off without him.

She went through various bushes, trees and long trails until she finally reached her destination.

"Finally! I reached the city!" she said as she ran out in the highway.

Beep Beep!

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she ran out of the street and onto a sidewalk.

She almost got hit by a car.

"Phew..." she looked up and saw herself through a reflection mirror on one of the shops.

"Oh my Kami, I look terrible! The darn branches of those trees ruined everything not to mention: HIM!" she got angry just thinking about Gohan.

"Well whatever, I guess I better go toward my house." she started to walk again until she realized that she needed Gohan to help her in the house.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in fustration.

He was the last person she ever wanted to see right now.

Once she ran back into the forest, he was sitting up in a tree, meditating.

"Come on, Gohan. I need your help." she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I thought you didn't want to see me again?" he looked down at her.

"Look, I'm sorry but you should be the one apologizing. You were the one who spat in my face!"

Gohan jumped down from the tree and put out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm sorry." he said with a cute smile.

"_This is strange. Why am I suddenly feeling weird toward Gohan? It's almost as my heart is pounding twice as much than normal and my head is fuzzy. Must be some girl hormones are something."_ she thought.

She took his hand anyway and gave a firm shake.

"Alright, now that it's settle between us, off to Satan Mansion!" Gohan said.

He grabbed Videl by the waist and shot up straight in the air.

"Ahh! Gohan! Can we go a bit slow? This is not normal for me!" she shut her eyes.

"We are going slow. We are almost there actually." he looked down at her.

"_Her scent intoxicates me for some reason and makes me feel strange when i'm around her. It's probably just my hormones. Darn the reproductive cycle!"_ he thought.

Once they made it to the mansion, he placed her gently on the floor.

"Alright, here is the plan. My room is on the other side of this wall here. Just take me up there and I'll handle the rest." she whispered.

He nodded and lifted her off to the other side.

Videl made sure her room was empty before entering.

Unfortunately, there was a maid organizing her shelf of books and action figures.

"Is anyone in there?" Gohan whispered to her.

She placed a hand signaling that they wait a while before she went to get her capsules.

Once the maid was gone, she ran into the back porch, slide the glass door slowly and ran inside.

"It should take me about 2 minutes to get them, so be on the lookout!" she said.

He just gave a thumbs up and went up to the roof so he wouldn't be noticed.

She quietly tip-toed throughout her room so they wouldn't hear her foot steps as she scrammbled to find her capsules.

She searched through her drawers and book shelf but they weren't anywhere to be found.

Then she realized that she hid them from the maids and went into the bathroom.

She opened the medicine cabinet and they were behind on of the panel in the cabinet.

Once she got them, she made a run to the back porch.

But her bedroom door opened as soon as she was on her way out!

It was her father!

She quickly ran back in the bathroom and hid behind the door.

"So here is Velcro's room. As you can see, he could use a wife for himself. He has never had any girlfriends, he is well maintained and is strong as his father." Hercule grinned.

"_What is this? Is my own father setting me up?!"_ she thought.

END

* * *

Author's note: So as you can see, I left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that :P But please look forward toward the next chapter. And please let me know of any mistakes you find and I'll try to fix them soon.

For now, until next chapter my friends :D


	5. Bulma's Surprise

Author's note: Thanks for following along this far in this story. Intentionally, it was only going to be a couple of chapters but how could I only make it 5 chapters when there is Gohan and a sex-changed person! XD

Do not own.

* * *

Gohan sat quietly on top of the roof.

He was waiting for Videl to get her capsules from her room in Hercule's Mansion.

Ah, Videl.

Gohan stared up into the sky.

She is very pretty.

Her blue eyes, her long black hair, her petite body and not to mention her cute face with pout lips.

Gohan shook his head.

_"Did I just think about Videl in a sexual way?!"_ he thought to himself.

"_No, I possibly couldn't. I mean if I were to think of her in a sexual way, that would mean that I thought about her in bed, with silky see-through lingerie, her breasts and long slender legs-Oh my kami!"_ he put his hands in his face, blushing hard.

Luckily, he was up on the roof alone.

_"Darn it Videl! Hurry up! What is taking so long in there!"_ Gohan said, mentally calling her in his mind.

Meanwhile though, Videl was still behind the bathroom door.

She overheard her father talking to a cute bachelorette.

She had auburn hair and green eyes. She was really slender and tall.

But, was he trying to set her up with Velcro?

"Well, your son seems to have great potential. What does he want to do with his life?" she asked Hercule.

"He is going to be just like his daddy, of course. He already works out everyday, trains after school and is even planning to take over the family business after he graduates college." Hercule smiled at the girl.

"What is he doing? He is so embarrassing!" Videl thought to herself.

"Oh that is so awesome! I can't wait to meet him." the girl said.

"Well, I have your information. I'll give you a call so you can come and meet my son. We are going to have a gathering once I find out where that boy is at." he said.

"Great, I sure can't wait to meet him." the girl said, all giddy.

_"Oh no. What gathering is he talking about? There can't be a gathering!"_ Videl said as she was pulling her hair.

Then, her arm pushed the bathroom door, which made a squeak noise.

"Do you hear something?" Hercule told the girl.

The girl shook her head.

Hercule walked to the bathroom where he thought the noise came from and saw Videl there.

"Can I help you?" Hercule told the strange girl.

Videl stood extremely still and felt her skin tensed up.

The other girl came in and saw Videl too.

"Who are you?" the girl asked her.

Videl blinked a couple of times and knew she was busted.

What should she say?

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come up here alone." Videl slightly stuttered.

"Did I call you for an interview?" Hercule said.

_"Oh yeah, I can now find out about this gathering he is planning."_ Videl thought to herself.

"Yes, you called to come meet your son and a gathering of some sort." she smiled at him.

"Well, what you are saying is true but the gathering isn't until a couple of weeks from now." Hercule said.

"Oh, I thought it was today." Videl said.

"If it were today, I would have met Velcro by now." The auburn-colored hair girl responded.

Videl glared at the girl.

"Well ladies, unfortunately we can't do much today since my son is not home yet." Hercule got in between the girls for the tension between them was getting stronger for some reason.

"So what is your name?" the girl asked Videl.

"Videl." she replied, "What is your name, Ginger?"

The girl glared at Videl for calling her that.

"Its Rachel for your information." the girl crossed her arms.

"Anyway, ladies. We need to leave my son's room as this is only an interview." Hercule was trying to shift each girl out of the door.

"I didn't ask for any of your information. Just your name." Videl said.

"I hope Velcro realizes how unlady like you are." Rachel replied.

"Come on ladies. I still have 20 more interviews for the gathering for my son." Hercule cut in between the ladies.

"I hope Velcro sees how fake you are. Your hair isn't even really red."

"How dare you! I hope he sees how skinny you are." she was getting in Videl's face.

Videl was definitely getting pissed at this girl.

_"Why am I even getting angry at this girl. I'm the one who is Velcro!"_ Videl thought to herself.

"Either way, I know that he would rather choose me than an ugly woman as yourself." Videl replied to Rachel.

"Now ladies, I don't want to get all strong and take you both out with force." Hercule interrupted again.

"Shut up fool!" Both ladies replied.

Hercule stood there dumbfounded.

"Get me security!" he yelled.

"I'm out of here. I'm more of a lady than you by walking away." Videl said, and ran out the front door.

Videl ran far, so the security couldn't catch up to her.

_"There would be no way they could catch me from here. They are not really that fast anyway."_ Videl said to herself.

"Hey." a guy said behind her.

Videl screamed hard and punched him in the face.

"Really Videl? This is the second time you punched me!" Gohan said.

"Oh. Well don't sneak behind me like that!"

"Why did you run out of the house? Did you get caught?" he said, ignoring her question.

"No, I found out some horrible news." she said.

Gohan looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." she looked down at the ground.

Gohan still looked at her.

"Your still going to tell me, right?" was all he said.

"I need Bulma to hurry up and fix that machine. I don't want to be a girl anymore! I want to go back to my man's body. I miss my manly body. My muscular physique, my short hair, my stiff-"

"Ah! Yes, your poor boyfriend. I know break ups can be hard." Gohan hugged her to stop from talking.

"I'm not talking about a boyfriend, you idiot!" Videl pushed his away.

"This is not the place to talk about this as you can tell." Gohan moved his eyes side to side.

Videl took the sign to look around and saw that people were staring at them.

She blushed hard after realizing what she had said about her man body.

"I'll never step in this city again." Videl said.

"It's alright. Let's go get what you need so we can get out of here. My mother is making my favorite lunch today and I can't miss it." Gohan said while pushing Videl toward the local market.

"So food is more important that me?" she said.

"Of course it is!" Gohan replied.

"Thanks for the love." she sighed.

He laughed.

* * *

Videl was at home putting up all her new groceries in her temporary house.

"I really hope that Bulma finishes that machine. I can't stay here for long. I have to go back to my father's house. I have to go back to my life. But then again, I'm the person who is at fault because I put myself in this situation." she sighed.

"And Gohan's at his house, eating this 'delicious' lunch his mother is making." Videl pouted.

Her stomach started to grumble.

Then, she got a brilliant idea.

She went to get freshly dressed and ran out toward Gohan's house.

She was going down the trail until she saw the small Son house.

Smoke started to fill the air and she could smell the deliciousness from the chimney of the top of the house.

She went to knock on the door but before she could, Gohan opened the door.

"How did you know I was here?" she said, holding her hand in the air.

"Err-Just a coincidence?" he put a hand to his head.

She stood there with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to see you and your mother's lunch that you said was just so delicious. I want to try it too." she said, swinging side to side.

"No, you can't. My mother is here and she just might get mad if she sees you." he whispered.

"Who is at the door Gohan?" Chichi yelled out to him.

"Oh, it's just a sales person." he yelled back.

"Get out of here." he told Videl, but Chichi came up from behind him.

"Well, if it isn't your classmate Gohan. Why is she here?" Chichi glared at her oldest son.

"I, uh, don't know. Why are you here Videl?" he faked a smile at her.

"Hello Mrs. Son, Gohan invited me over for lunch." she smiled.

Chichi smiled.

"Is that true, Gohan?"

Gohan didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"Excuse me, Videl." Chichi faked a smiled and shut the door to the house.

Videl stood there quietly as she could hear Chichi argue with Gohan about her.

_"I guess it was a bad idea to come."_ she thought to herself.

All you could hear was Chichi yell at Gohan about how he lied to her in the beginning and you could hear a loud bang with what sounded to be a metal object hit something hard.

Gohan came back to open the door and he had a large bump in his head.

"Oh dear, are you ok, Gohan?" Videl said, looking sorry.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry you can't come in right now. But here, my mother packed you some food to eat to take with you." he handed her a plastic bento boxed lunch.

"Oh thanks. I'm sorry I came to disturb you. If I knew this were to happen, I probably wouldn't have come to visit."

Gohan shook his head.

"It's ok. I'll come see you later ok?" he forced a smile.

She nodded and left back to her house.

Once she was inside, she opened the bento box and found heaps of rice with sliced beef sautéed in some sweet sauce.

"Wow, it's no wonder Gohan never leaves his mom's house. If my cook could stir up something like this, I would never have left the house either."

Videl could wait anymore, she dug in the food as if it were her last meal.

* * *

It had been about a month that she had lived in the mountains.

Videl was use to cooking and cleaning now.

Gohan had came to visit only a few times but not as much as she wish he could.

She was wiping down her small table while thinking about Gohan.

Lately, she had felt sort of werid when he came around.

It wasn't a sickly feeling, no.

It had been more of goosebumps when she could smell his intoxicating scent. Her eyes would open a bit wider when she glanced at him. Her face would blush more when he would say how pretty she looked in certain clothes.

She wouldn't lie about her flirting with him a couple of times.

However, he would never notice it.

"It's almost as if I have love feelings for him." she thought to herself.

As she was drifting off in deep thought about lovey things with Gohan, her cell phone rang.

She quickly got up and ran for it.

Her phone hadn't rang in a while so she figured it must have been Gohan or Bulma calling to say about the machine working again.

But it wasn't Gohan nor was it Bulma.

It was Erasa.

Not thinking about it twice, she answered it.

"Hello?" Videl said.

There was silence.

"Umm, is this Velcro's cell phone?" Erasa said.

Videl realized she was no longer Velcro.

And she already had answered the phone!

_"I really need to get use to the change! Darn it!"_ she thought to herself.

"Umm, yes. I'm his-girlfriend?" she replied.

"Oh, that's good. I thought he had changed into a girl or something." Erasa laughed.

_"If only you knew."_ Videl thought.

"Uhh, no. Just-he is in the shower right now." Videl faked a girly giggle.

"Right. I bet he is in the shower after what you probably did to him." Erasa said.

"I'm sorry?" Videl said.

"Nothing. Anyway, give Velcro this message please?" Erasa said.

"Sure." Videl said.

"Tell him to call me back because I have some exciting news for him."

"Oh, ok. I'll tell him."

"Thanks and nice to meet you." Erasa sounded happy and could feel she was smiling. Even though they were talking through the phone.

"Same to you. Goodbye." Videl hanged up the phone.

"I can't call her back. Gohan is going to have to call her for me. Oh I wish he could come over soon!" Videl said.

She was forbidden to go visit him at his house when his mom was there.

Videl decided upon herself as to what happen last time.

"Kami forbid if he gets hit like that again. It took a whole week for that head bump to heal." she thought.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Videl straighten out her clothes and went to answer it.

_"Wait-what if this is a trick? What if it's Chichi coming to see if anyone is in here or pick up something from the boxes."_

She waited to see if there was another knock.

Nothing.

Maybe something hit the door...

"Yeah there is nothing to worry about. Just some random knocks." she spoke outloud to herself.

Then, a hand went out to grab her shoulder and turned her around.

She turn to look and it was a shadow.

She screamed hoping someone would hear her and tried to fight the hand off.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she demanded the shadow to speak.

The head of the shadow just tilted its head.

"Answer me! What do you want?"

"I don't know. I could ask you the same thing." The shadow spoke out.

The voice was a man.

"Who are you?" Videl asked him again.

"Me? I'm Son Goku. This is my house. What are YOU doing in it?" he said.

He didn't sound like he was angry though.

"I'm Videl. And I have permission to live here temporarily." she crossed her arms.

"From whom?"

"From Gohan."

He stood silent for a bit.

"Oh, he is my son. Why would he put you here though? Don't you have your own house?"

She didn't know how to reply to that.

"Why don't you come out into the light. I can't quite see you over there."

Goku walked out of the dark corner of the house.

He had on his normal attire and for some strange reason, had a halo over his spikey hair.

"You look so much like Goten." she said to him.

"That's because he is my son too." he walked over to the kitchen.

He went to the refrigerator and grabbed random things out of it.

"Hey! That is my food! You can have some but not all!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, but the flight to get here made me hungry."

"Where did you even come from?" she leaned on the counter.

He pointed up.

"The sky."

She raised a brow.

"The...sky? You mean like Heaven?"

"Yes. Which is also why I have this halo."

"So, why are you here?"

There was a knock again at the door.

"That must be Gohan."

Goku started to walk to the door to open it.

_"He thinks he can just run around here eating my food and opening the door."_ she thought.

Once Goku open the door, Gohan was there.

This made Videl's heart leap a bit.

_"Why am I feeling strange again?"_

"Oh, father. What are you doing here?" Gohan said.

"Hey son, you sure have grown." Goku smiled at him.

"Yeah. I am 18 now, Dad." Gohan smiled back at him.

"Yes, your father here scared me. Somehow, he came inside without a key." Videl interrupted their bonding.

"Oh, hey Videl!" Gohan said.

She faked a smile at him.

_"The jerk all of the sudden forgot about me. Hmph."_ she frowned.

"So how is your mother, Gohan?" Goku said.

"She's great. She hasn't changed much but she sure has some new recipes that are delicious!" Gohan replied.

"Out of all things to catch up on, you talk about your mother's recipes?" Videl asked him.

"It's the best thing about my wife. I married a great woman." Goku smiled.

"What about Bulma? You're saying that Vegeta isn't as lucky?" Gohan laughed.

"No, she gets robots or her mother to cook for them. Kami forbid if Bulma ever makes soup." Goku laughed.

"Speaking of Bulma, Do you think she could be done with the machine by now?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"I don't know. We can go see later on." Gohan said.

"Well, I seen what I had to. I wanted to come see this house since it's been years I haven't been here. At least Videl here is keeping it up to date. I thought there would be dust and bugs everywhere." Goku laughed.

Videl pouted at him.

"I'm only here temporarily. I'm going back home."

"Anyway, Mom and Goten are at home. I know they will be glad to see you. Especially mom. She's been asking Kami for you for a long time." Gohan said to his father.

Goku nodded.

"The first thing I'm going to do is ask your mom to cook up one of her recipes." Goku rubbed his tummy.

Videl fell over.

"Instead of a hug and kiss, you're going to ask her to cook for you!" Videl yelled at him.

"Oh don't worry about that. My mother takes it as affection to cook for him." Gohan said.

Goku gave a huge smile.

"Your family is so weird, Gohan." Videl put a hand to her face.

"Well, I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone, Gohan. Bye Videl!" Goku flew off into the air.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan yelled back.

Videl looked at him and blushed.

_"I wouldn't mind it..."_she thought.

* * *

"Hold still Videl or I'll drop you!" Gohan said.

They were in the air. Trying to get to Bulma's house.

"Well if you drop me, I'm taking you down with me!" she yelled back.

"Stop squirming!"

"Let me shift to the other side." she said, trying to climb on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" Gohan said, blushing.

"Let me go on your back!" she grabbed on to his shirt but her hand slipped.

"Ahh!" Videl fell off of Gohan completely and was falling in the air.

"Gohaaaaaannn!" she yelled loudly.

Gohan flew directly toward her and caught her in mid-air.

"I told you not to move so much." he said casually.

Videl opened her eyes to meet with his and blushed.

Their faces were inches apart.

Videl started to feel her body grow warm and her blood was rushing to her face.

_"Oh dear, this is not good."_ she thought.

Gohan was also blushing and could feel her body starting to warm up.

"Umm, maybe we should continue on." Gohan said, trying to not to get caught up in the moment.

"R-right." she nodded.

And they continued to Capsule Corp. in silence.

Once they arrived, Bulma and Vegeta were outside.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while." Bulma said to them.

"Hey Bulma. Hey Vegeta!" Gohan waved at him.

Vegeta just glared at Gohan.

"So I guess you guys are wondering if I'm done with that machine right?" Bulma said.

"Actually yes. I don't want to be a woman anymore. I want to be my normal self again." Videl pleaded.

Bulma gave her a comforting smile.

"Please tell me you are done with it?"

"Well I guess we can go try it out but I'm not 100% sure it's its full potiential yet."

"Why do you say that? I thought you could have finished it in 3 weeks or so. It's been about a month." Gohan said.

"Well, it's just that a lot of things have gone on this month." Bulma smiled greatly.

"Aww, I'm sorry I came up to you to talk just about the machine. What have you been up too?" Videl said.

"Well I'm glad you asked! I'm-"

"She's expecting another brat." Vegeta told everyone.

"Vegeta! You could at least let me be the one to say it! Darn you! You just have to ruin everything you impudent jerk!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Aww congratulations!" Videl went to hug Bulma.

"Thanks. Although I wish I could do something about the baby's father." Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"You're the one who came on to me woman." Vegeta said, sipping some coffee.

"Liar! You're the one who had to sneak into my lab once Trunk was asleep!"

"I don't think I want to hear this." Gohan and Videl said in unison.

"Anyway, since I am expecting now. I'm afraid I have no choice but to refrain from everything electronic until the baby is born." Bulma told them.

"What?! Now I have to wait 9 months until I can go back to being a woman!" Videl said.

"I'm sorry but this is how it's going to be for at least a while."

"You know, you can go near electronics while you are in your third trimester right?" Gohan said.

"Yeah but it might be bad for my baby. I don't want to take any risks." Bulma touched her tummy.

"Bulma, you got involved with a...uh..._'special'_ human. That alone should tell you a lot that your baby would be normal. Even when you will be near electronics."

Videl gave a confusing look at Gohan.

"Well, I guess your right. But that means you would still have to wait until I am at least 7 months."

Videl gave a depressing sigh.

"Sorry, if I knew I could still get pregnant, I would have protected myself. Do you think I want to have another one of his baby?" Bulma pointed to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted.

"Well I guess I can stay like this for a bit." Videl said.

"I'm sorry. You can go out with Gohan while time passes. I'm sure there are a lot of things you both can do." She winked at them.

They blushed.

_"Did she really say that? Not that I don't mind..."_ Videl thought.

_"Why is everyone consisted of me with Videl. Not that I don't mind..."_ Gohan thought.

End

* * *

Author's note:  
So, did you guys enjoy my latest chapter? Just to let you know this is going to stay a rated T rating but there will be a separate 'Lemon' part to the story that i'll put in the M section. I'll let you know when that will happen in the next chapter. Until then~!


	6. A Drunk Promise

**Author's Note:**  
Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! PrincessIshtar here finally updating her story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My laptop completely crashed along with this chapter. Oh well, lucky me I have it on my flash drive. Smart thinking eh? Either way, let's go on with the chapter.

* * *

Videl sat by the window watching the rain falling from the dark sky.

She hadn't seen Gohan in months since his father had returned.

He probably was out training somewhere in the mountains or to some island.

Bulma hadn't finished the time machine to change her back to her regular self. Thanks for Vegeta and his raging hormones to get her pregnant.  
She is seven months pregnant now so she would have to wait two more months before she gave birth. Plus, her time off of work for three months.

"Ugh, that's five months total before I have to go see her again. Maybe more depending how long it would take her to fix it." Videl sighed.

She stayed home by herself. Most of the time alone.

She did go out into the city since she had her helicopter to take her there. But it's not fun doing fun things on your own.

She got up to go to the kitchen to make something to eat when she heard a knock at the door.

Looking outside a small peep-hole in the door, it was Gohan.

She quickly opened the door to let him in from the rain.

"Gohan! Come in quickly! Your getting wet!" She said.

He ran inside the warm, small home.

"Wow, it's nice in here. I see you made use of the fireplace." he smiled, but was shivering from the rain.

"Here, sit down and I'll make you some coffee." Videl offered him.

"Yuck! I don't like coffee." He sat down, relaxing from the warmth of the fire.

"Then, what about hot cocoa?"

He shook his head.

"I would love some hot tea though." he smiled at her.

"Really? You don't like coffee but want tea? Aren't they the same thing?" she shook her head and went to the kitchen.

"Not really. Coffee comes from beans while tea are from leaves."

"Caffeine is caffeine." she waved the ladle.

He laughed.

"There are some blankets in the basket by the sofa." she said.

"Oh thanks. This fire isn't really helping me stay warm."

"Then, why don't you go wash up in the bathroom? I'm sure you can fit in some of your father's old clothes." She said.

He thought about it.

"Sure, I'll go do that then."

He got up from the sofa and into the bathroom to wash up.

Videl continue to boil the water and mix it with the tea leaves.

Gohan didn't take long to wash up.

He was out in less than 10 minutes.

"That was fast. Then again, it's one of the reasons I miss being a man. You only can use one soap to wash your hair and your body. Not like a woman, to use shampoo, conditioner, and body wash." she sighed.

"Don't forget the lotion and the body oil." Gohan added.

She looked at him.

"And how do you know all this? Do you have a girlfriend or lived with one?" she sounded jealous.

"Are you crazy? Of course not. But I do have a mother." he smiled.

"I'm not following." she mixed the tea once more before giving it to him.

"My mother use to use all these sorts of perfumes, oils, and lotion to smell nice. I loved the way her room smelled of women." he sighed.

"You sound so weird. Your talking about your mother."

"Hmm..." he sipped the hot drink,"I wouldn't mind if my mate would do the same. It would be sexy." he winked.

_'What was that? Was that a hint toward her? Did he found her womanly body appealing?'_

She wouldn't deny herself either if she were a man again.

Her womanly body was lean and toned. Her legs long and silky smooth skin. Her breasts were full, yet perky.

Ahh, the life of being a woman. Woman are beautiful creatures.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Gohan interrupted her daydreams.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, taking a seat on her sofa.

Gohan went to go sit next to her too.

They were silent for a while.

The rain hitting on the roof was the only sound heard throughout the room.

"So, how is your..."

"I'm sorry." He interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I left you alone for a few months. The truth is, it has to be hard being alone." He was looking down on the ground.

She just nodded a little.

"I feel like a jerk." he giggled.

She barely smiled.

Was he apologizing for leaving her alone these past few months?

"I'm truly sorry, Videl."

"It's alright, Gohan. It's not like you would remember me being here all alone in an unknown forest."

He smiled.

"It's not that, Videl. It's just when my father returned, it was nice to see him again you know? I've kind of got use to him not being around when I was young. Plus, he would always leave and I wanted to spend time with him because I never know if I'm ever going to see him again."

She smiled.

It was the first time he'd ever open up to her like this.

"I know what you're saying Gohan. I miss my father dearly, yet, not so much. He takes people adoring him to his head and arranging me a marriage is not what I look forward too when I go back home. I mean, I'm a man. Shouldn't I make the decisions myself?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's a bit strange how you say, I am a man, when clearly you are not. You look nothing like a man to me now." He laughed.

"Right, I get confused. I mean it's not everyday that you wake up and all of a sudden you are one of man's favorite things in the world." She sighed.

"You know Videl, there is another reason I hadn't come to see you." he looked down at his reflection in the mug.

She looked at him.

"Videl, I-"

Suddenly, Videl's phone started ringing.

_'Out of all this time. I'm alone, no one calls me.'_ she thought to herself._ 'But now he is here to see me, my phone rings.'_

She checked the caller ID.

It was Erasa.

"Who is it?" Gohan looked back at her.

"It's Erasa. She called me back a few months ago. She wanted to hang out with all of us. But I didn't tell her about the change. I just went along and played like Velcro's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, she called me too, saying if we could hang out. Sharpner also told me if we could go to the gym together to see who could bench more weight." he laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me, how was graduation?"

"It was nice. We just had an opening ceremony, they called out our names, we got our diplomas, and enjoyed a reception afterwards. My mom cried."

"She always does. Even at an award's assembly she busted more tears than the babies that were there." she laughed.

"Yeah, but your dad was there hoping to see you. He got your diploma in your place though."

"Well, I am going to miss everybody. Even the girls I dated."

"That doesn't sound cool coming from you." he laughed.

"Yeah, your right."

"But your girlfriend and fiancé were there though. Joy was mad at you though for standing her up during the summer and Rachel was angry for not proposing to her after graduation." Gohan told her.

"Well, I can say what I'm going to do when I go back to being Velcro."

"What's that?"

"I'm changing my name and going to an out-of-state college."

"Right, where would you go?" Gohan said, finishing up the tea.

"America. I hear they have wonderful colleges in many states there." she looked up, daydreaming again.

Then, Gohan's phone started ringing.

It was Erasa.

"I'll answer and see what she wants. You stay quiet." Gohan put the phone to his ear.

She nodded.

"Hi, Erasa."

Videl looked at him. Eavesdropping on the conversation he was having with their friend.

"Oh how was your graduation trip? Did you have fun?"

"...!"

"Oh that's hilarious."

"...?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him either but you know how he is. He is probably screwing some girls at Hawaii or something." He laughed.

Videl glared and crossed her arms.

"..."

"Oh ok, well enjoy your pedicure. Bye"

Gohan hung up the phone.

"Thanks for making me sound like a hoe." She said, taking the mug from him.

"Your welcome." He laughed.

Videl went into the kitchen to wash his mug.

She looked under the sink to get some dish soap when she seen a big bottle full of wine.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found here!" She said, giggling.

"What is that?" Gohan said.

"It's wine. Looks like your parents weren't so innocent after all." she waved the bottle in the air.

"Oh come on. They probably had that at their wedding or something." he shook his head.

"For Mr and Mrs. Son. Enjoy your first anniversary together. From the Brief family." Videl read the label out loud.

"Well, we now know where this came from." Gohan took the bottle from her hand to read the label him self.

"Thank you Mrs. Bulma!" Videl ran to get two small glasses out of the holder.

"Wait, you're not really going to drink it are you? It's probably old." Gohan tried to keep the bottle away from her.

"So? It's wine. The older, the better." she tried to reach it out of his hand.

"No, weird things could happen between us if we drink this." Gohan held it up higher.

"Like what? I use to drink all the time at my dad's party. I'm use to it." she said.

"Nope." he shook his head.

"Come on? At least a little taste? It would do us good, Plus you owe me for leaving me alone all this time."

Gohan thought real hard about it.

It wouldn't be that bad.

What is a little taste?

* * *

A couple of drinks later, they both were laughing uncontrollably and for reasons unknown.

"I wish I had a cat." she started fake crying.

"Why would you want a cat?" he said, sipping the drink.

"Because I use to have a cat who would just sleep all day." Videl laughed.

"That's nothing. I had a dinosaur for a pet." Gohan said, drinking the cup in a minute.

He never really drank anything in his life. Not alcoholic beverages anyway.

"That's impossible, no one can have a dinosaur for a pet. I can under stand flying fish, but not dinosaurs. They don't exist." Videl poured another cup for them.

"Oh yes they do. His name was Icarus." Gohan said.

"Like the game?"

"I'm sorry, what game?"

"You know, that game where the kid looks like an angel?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on! He has wings and shoots items with a slingshot."

She tried to imitate shooting a slingshot.

He shook his head.

"Nevermind." she finished sipping the wine.

She tipped the bottle over but it was empty.

"Aww! No more wine!" She pouted.

Gohan also pouted.

Then, he got an idea.

He stood up from the sofa and went to look under the sink again.

There, he found another 3 bottles of various wines.

"Ta-da!" He said, waving them in the air.

"Ahh! Yes! Thank you Mrs. Briefs! And Son." She laughed.

"Actually, these are from my grandfather's side. From your loving father, the Ox King to my new family." Gohan read the label.

"Well thank you granddaddy!" she smiled and took one of the bottles out of his hand.

Gohan followed her and set both of the other bottles on the floor.

She popped open one of the bottles and poured both of them another cup.

"What flavor is that now?" Gohan said, smelling the contents in his glass.

"Strawberry wine" she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes.

Gohan looked at her.

She drank the cup in minutes.

He held her hand down and continued to look at her.

"What is it, Gohan?" she said, not moving her hand from his.

"I think you had enough to drink." He looked down at the floor, feeling flushed.

"I think maybe you should go home too." she frowned.

The stayed in complete silence for a bit just holding their empty glasses.

"Anyway, what I was going to say earlier, that the only reason why I have avoided you for weeks is because I was starting to grow feelings for you."

She looked up at him.

"I mean I know you were once a man and all, but this whole change in you just made me want to be with you all the time. When we hang out together, when you are trying on dresses. Not to mention the way you cry because of your girly feelings." he laughed.

"I was with you up until you made fun of me, you jerk." she pushed him gently.

He laughed loudly.

"I really appreciate all you have done for me Gohan. You're a great friend." she smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"I'm sorry if I ever caused you trouble or made your life a miserable hell." she laughed.

"Oh trust me. I live in hell especially when you have a clingy mother holding to your balls all the time." Gohan said.

This made Videl look at him as if he said something forbidden.

He never really spoke that way before. Especially not about his mother.

_'Was it the alcohol?'_ she thought.

"But I guess it's expected since I am a man. Kind of makes me lose hope that I'll never get laid." he drank the drink fast again.

"You know Gohan. I have a great idea." Videl smirked.

"What's that?" he poured them another glass of wine.

"Why don't we experiment with each other?" She took a sip of her wine.

Gohan nearly spilt some out of his mouth.

"What?!" he wiped his mouth.

"Come on, you always said how it would be like if you were with a women. Everyone knows that you haven't slept with girls before." she leaned back into the sofa, crossing her legs swiftly moving a leg and sipping her drink while giving him a wink.

Gohan was starting to feel hot and flustered.

"How do you know that I haven't had a woman? For all you know, I've probably had my fair share banging up some sexy girls." He said.

"Oh yeah right. One time, Sharpner and I were going to set you up with Staci and you totally blew her off. " She slapped his arm.

Gohan glared up at her.

"Are you perhaps into men?" she said.

"Of course not! I love women. Just decent ones." He looked down at his empty glass. "The opposite of what you and Sharpner typically go out with. Someone who dresses and smells nice. Who has a fun but great attitude. Someone who wouldn't mind taking care of my basic needs while I go out and work my ass off to provide for our family." he smiled.

"So, like your mom?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I want one just like my mom to nag and ask for money all the time!" He yelled. "What kind of girls or guys would you go out with?"

"Well, I'm confused now since I don't know if I'm going to go with guys or girls."

He looked at her.

"But that's why I figured that if you started to feel feelings for me and I'm going to be like this for a while, that we could probably learn lots of things with each other." she tangled her hands together.

"Like what exactly?" he poured them another glass, finishing up the bottle.

"You know. Sexual needs." She winked.

Gohan nearly choked on his drink.

"What?! Sexual needs? Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" he said, patting his chest from the burn of the alcohol.

"Yes." she smiled, drinking.

"Won't that jeopardize are friendship? I mean, we have been friends for a long time and I wouldn't want things to be weird for us." Gohan blushed.

"Well, I have everything a woman has. Believe me." she laughed.

He put a hand through his hair.

"I don't know." he said.

"Come on. You could experience with a woman like me while I can learn what being with man is like." she winked.

"You want to know what a man is like?" Gohan stuttered.

"Yes, and I sure as hell don't want to do it with Sharpner. He's lousy and probably can't even satisfy himself, let alone women. And you're the only guy I would rather sleep with than any of them at school." She blushed and was starting to feel hot.

Gohan thought about it for a while.

"Plus, if I do turn back into a guy, I would have secrets and experience of what girls would love in bed." she snickered.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right. Again, that's weird coming from you." He said.

She covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was only meant for my mind." she put her index fingers to her cheeks.

"Anyway, so I'm the only guy your interested in?" Gohan said.

"Your still on that huh? Yes, Gohan. You're the only one for me."

That is all Gohan needed to hear. To finally do what he has wanted to do, all this time she came out of the time chamber.

He leaned down and softly placed his lips down on hers.

She opened her eyes in shock.

"What was that for?" she said.

"About a couple of months too late." he laughed.

She smiled and raised her face to brush her lips against his.

For the rest of the night, they continued to trade kisses to each other until they both passed out from the alcohol.

END

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Sorry it was so short. This is when it's finally going to get steamy!  
Remember, I am going to keep this story at rated T.  
**But the lemon part would be separated into the M section.**  
I will let you know when that would happen. Either way, I had to type this on my mother's laptop so I have to be discreet until I get my own laptop.  
**But don't lose faith!**  
This story is going to continue. I'm also sad because it's almost over. But in another 3-4 chapters. Until next time~!


End file.
